Lo Dejaria Todo
by Andreita Kou
Summary: Serena se arrepiente y va a buscar a Seiya, pero este se aleja de ella, descubran que sucederá en esta triste pero a la vez emocionante histotia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kimonku un año después de regresar de la tierra**_

 _ **Fighter**_

 _ **Me encuentro en el palacio de Kimonku recién terminando de organizar todo para que llegue la Princesa Kakyuu y mis amigas Healer y Maker, ha pasado solo un año desde que volvimos de la tierra, todos aquí volvieron a ser felices o al menos eso aparentamos tres chicas ante todos los demás, por mi parte no lo estoy, lo oculto de todos y dejo que me queme por dentro lo que siento por la princesa de la luna, la hermosa chica con el más bello resplandor…la mujer de la que me enamore…mi dulce bombón…sé que ella está bien con el chico que escogió…su verdadero príncipe .**_

-Fighter podrías ayudarnos con esto- Healer entro desvaneciendo a la rubia de mi mente

-En un momento voy…quiero estar sola un rato por favor-Dije enojada

-Si lo sé, la extrañas demasiado, pero debes comportarte como una líder no de la manera en la que lo haces.- Maker apareció de repente detrás de nosotras dos asustándonos.

-Discúlpenme…saben cómo me pongo cuando la recuerdo…prometo no volverlo a hacer.

-Más te vale-Dijo seriamente Healer- que no se dé cuenta la princesa

-Vamos- Después de que dije esto Salí hacia el lugar que debíamos llevar los materiales de la ceremonia de la princesa.

-Majestad he regresado para ultimar los detalles de la ceremonia de inauguración del palacio.

Todo fue increíblemente bello, nuestro planeta y el palacio tenían vida como antes de los ataques.

La princesa después de un rato me llamo para hablar en privado.

-No deseo llamarte la atención pero debo hacerlo…no voy a permitir que vuelvas a llegar tarde o te castigare severamente.-En verdad estaba enojada, se notaba en su mirada.

-Prometo que no volverá a suceder majestad- Dije sin verle a la cara de la vergüenza que tenía.

-Entiendo que no te acostumbras a nuestro planeta después de pasar tiempo en la tierra, pero tienes una responsabilidad con Kimonku.

-Lo se…juro que no sucederá más…no pensare más en la princesa de la luna.

-No quiero que hagas eso Fighter, solo debes aprender a comportarte y a olvidarla por completo de tu vida…jamás la volverás a ver…es lo más seguro.

-La olvidare porque es lo que quiero hacer por mi cuenta y no porque usted me lo pide….ella tiene a alguien más en su corazón.

Kakyuu comprendió que su sailor estaba realmente mal después de haber regresado y que aun así lo ocultaba ante ella

-Tu cumpleaños será dentro de dos meses, así que después de este te enviare a otro lugar en el cual tendrás mucha distracción.

-Que hare exactamente.

-Serás embajadora de los planetas cercanos al nuestro…Healer y Maker se quedaran conmigo….tu deseas olvidarla así que deseo darte esta oportunidad y quizá encuentres a alguien más que te amé….por tu bienestar.

-Comprendo lo que me dice majestad, por favor permítame pensarlo.

-Te daré hasta tu cumpleaños.

-Gracias alteza.

 **===============================SxS============================**

 _ **Serena**_

 _ **Un nuevo día a empezado y como siempre me he despertado tarde para irme a la escuela a pesar de ir en preparatoria.**_

 _ **He mejorado un poco mis calificaciones y pronto me graduare, me encuentro realmente emocionada por este motivo junto a las chicas, nos hemos esforzado mucho.**_

 _ **Darién está por terminar sus estudios de estados unidos y cuando regrese en seis meses nos casaremos y formaremos nuestra utópica Tokio de cristal.**_

 _ **Aunque no me siento realmente emocionada, últimamente ciento que me hace falta algo, mis amigas ya han comenzado a mostrarme diseños de todo lo relacionado con bodas.**_

 _ **Ahora me encuentro muy atareada organizando el departamento de mi amado Darién y escucho el timbre así que corro a abrir creyendo que eran las chicas, pero me sorprendo al verlo al frente de mí.**_

-¿Darién?

-Si…estoy aquí antes de lo esperado

-¿Pero tu carrera?

-Pude graduarme antes de lo acordado porque tuve un increíble trabajo…no quise llamarte porque quería darte una sorpresa…. ¿estas enojada?

-No, claro que me alegra que estés aquí.

-Entonces dame un abrazo

-discúlpame estoy un poco…

-Lo sé, perdóname…-me tomo la mano y me entrego en este un anillo con las iniciales de los dos.

-¿y esto?

-Deseo que te cases conmigo Serena

-¿Qué?-Grite como loca.

-¿Qué ocurre porque te pones así?

-No…esperaba esto

-¿Enserio?

-Me tomas por sorpresa…apenas terminare la preparatoria y entrare a la universidad…quizá mi padre no me permita casarme ahora.

-No te preocupes me encargare de hablar personalmente con él. Sabes que no debemos dejar de formar Tokio de cristal.

-¿Hablaras con mi padre?

-Sí, la próxima semana lo hare y le diré que nos casaremos en unos cuatro meses

-Justo después de mi graduación

-Si no puedo evitar pensar en ti y en todo lo que viviremos.-Me abrazo aferrándose fuertemente a mí.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **¿Todo lo que viviremos?...ya sabemos lo que sucederá con esta utopía del futuro…si él estuviera aquí todo sería distinto… ¿pero en que estoy pensando?... ¿En Seiya?...él se ha ido lejos y para siempre de este sistema solar, debe estar feliz con su princesa.**_

-Darién debo volver a casa, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

-Quería que te quedaras a dormir conmigo.

-Mi padre se molestaría si lo hago

-Está bien princesa…te veré mañana después de organizarme aquí.

-Si…adiós- Lo bese en la mejilla y fui a casa algo rara.

 _ **==============================SxS=============================**_

 **Fighter**

 _ **Ya han pasado tres meses, justo el tiempo en que debo darle una respuesta definitiva a la princesa Kakyuu sobre irme o quedarme aquí, ya no pienso mucho en ella como antes, he sentado cabeza así que mañana en la noche después de mi fiesta de cumpleaños le diré mi decisión, que aunque no lo quiera lo hare por mi estabilidad emocional.**_

 _ **==============================SxS=============================**_

Me encuentro en la escuela un poco desvelada y distraída, es raro de mi después de que mi madures era ya evidente pero este día me siento muy angustiada y no sé qué me tiene así que no me deja dormir.

-¿chicas saben que día es mañana?-Dijo Lita mientras yo descansaba en sus piernas.

-Es treinta de julio –Mina dijo -¿Qué hay?

-¿Hay una exposición de arte?-Lita

Al escucharlas se me vino a la mente el rostro de Seiya y abrí mis ojos como huevos levantándome rápido- Es el cumpleaños de Seiya.-Grite a los cuatro vientos con el corazón acelerado.

-Si…eso…también -Lita me vio sonriente y a la vez sorprendida, me dio tanta vergüenza que Salí corriendo hasta llegar al parque que estaba cerca, en donde tuve una cita con el chico de cabello azabache.

Me detuve y me senté mirando hacia el cielo-Quiero verte y desearte un feliz cumpleaños-Brotaron de mi varias lágrimas.-Aunque sea una vez más...no sé si aún pensaras en mí.

Mina me siguió viéndome tan sola observando el cielo tan nostálgica, supongo que a ella también le hace falta el platinado del cual se enamoró, pero le sucede lo mismo que a mí, será su secreto de por vida.

-¿Por qué estas así Serena?-Llego haciéndome salir de mi trance emocional.

-¿De qué hablas Mina?-Disimuladamente dije

-Has estado actuando muy rara desde que Darién volvió.

-Quiero verlo Mina…no puedo más con esto que siento aquí en el pecho…siento como si estuviera tratando de olvidarme.

-¿Hablas de Seiya?

-Si necesito verlo y decirle que lo amo con todo mi corazón…que sería capaz de dejarlo todo por él….pero como podría decírselo si está a millas de años luz.

Abrace a mi mejor amiga llorando entre sus brazos hasta que lo deje de hacer y me tranquilizo.

-¿Por qué no vas a verlo ahora mismo?

-¿Qué?

-Si…anda…tele transpórtate hasta Kimonku y ve a decirle lo que sientes.

-Pero…Mina….tu.-Su palabras tan convincentes me dejaron sin alientos

-No lo pienses más…vete de una vez

Tome mi cristal de plata, le pedí con gran anhelo mi deseo y me marche dejando sola a Mina.

 _ **Fighter**_

Hoy tuve un gran día junto a las chicas, he estado demasiado ocupado así que solo me iré a dormir y quizá soñare con ella por última vez.

Tocaron a mi habitación y allí estaba ella, ¿Sería mi imaginación traicionándome? O de verdad estaba frente a mí.

-Fighter…-Me abrazo con fuerza

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dije sorprendida

-No podía evitar venir a verte…debo decirte algo importante

-¿Y qué es?

-Yo…te…amo Seiya….seas chica o chico…vine a verte-Me coloco en mis hombros los suyos y me llevo hasta la cama subiéndose encima de mí, acariciándome.

Me comenzó a besar mis labios, experimentando cosas que jamás imagine, hasta que mi cuerpo se transformó en Seiya de nuevo.

-¿Ya casi es hora?-Dijo acariciándome con suaves besos mi cuello.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tu cumpleaños…quiero que sepas que suceda lo que suceda, siempre serás el único chico de mi vida.

¿Quieres?...

-Hazme el amor Seiya Kou…como Fighter o como tú.-Se quitó su ropa dejando ver unos hermosos senos, haciéndome excitar al máximo mientras me miraba pícaramente, colocándome una de mis manos en ellos.

-Jamás lo hare como Fighter…me pondría demasiado celoso.

-Pero si eres ambos.

La tome bruscamente dando de vuelta recostándola en la cama, mirándola y tocándola por cada centímetro de su piel.

-Es un sueño verte aquí conmigo…estas en cada parte de mi mente…pero…

-Solo hagamos que esta noche sea especial sin pensar en nada de lo que pase en el futuro-Serena me acariciaba callándome con un dedo y besándome.-Hoy solo seremos tu y yo…nuestro momento.

 **=:=:=:=:=**

Volvió a besarla, sus labios eran tan suaves, tan cálidos, tan delicados, Serena rodeaba su cuello con sus finas manos y él recorría su espalda y cuello con devoción mientras la acorralaba contra la cama

-Seiya…- La ingenuidad y gentileza con la que decía su nombre le encantaba y mientras ella hablaba, él se deleitaba probando su cuello, sus hombros, sus manos… quería estar con ella, ahora lo sabía mejor que nada ni nadie.

Como jamás había amado a nadie. -Te quiero…- le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba fuertemente -…tanto…- Serena abrió los ojos de golpe con las pupilas dilatadas, jamás alguien la había hecho sentir tan feliz, desde que Darién había regresado se sentía opacada pero con Seiya se sentía libre.

Justo después de un beso suave, Serena se aferró a él al sentir que lentamente entraba en ella.

Él la besó en los hombros mientras gentilmente la hacía suya.- Mírame" le susurró a la rubia quien parecía estar aterrada por un momento pero obedeció soltándose de él un poco

-Te amo- quería hablar pero el nudo en la garganta, entre el ligero dolor y la emoción estaba por explotar. -Seiya…es lo único que atinó a decir mientras se entregaba totalmente a él.

Todo lo que sintió fue nuevo para ella, todos los besos y las caricias que Seiya le daban eran la gloria y deseaba que nunca acabara, pero sí sucedió. -No tienes idea de lo especial que eres para mí.

-Tú también lo eres…no lo dudes jamás.

-Ahora me queda claro que me amas

-Feliz cumpleaños…

Sus cuerpos se unieron de nuevo hasta que se satisficieron el uno al otro hasta que amaneció.

 _ **Serena**_

 _ **A la mañana siguiente desperté en la habitación de Fighter sola, en la mesa de noche había una carta dirigida a mí, tome y la leí.**_

 _-Querido bombón gracias por esta hermosa noche juntos, deseo que seas feliz junto a él, debo irme para siempre y olvidarte…siempre serás algo importante de mi corazón._

Mis lágrimas se aumentaron y tuve que regresar a casa muy triste.

-Te amare por siempre.

Continuara….


	2. ¿Te olvide?

**LO DEJARIA TODO**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **¿Te olvide?**

Han pasado ya quince años desde que lo vi aquella vez en que le dije todo lo que sentía por él, me he dedicado a estar muy ocupada trabajando en distintos trabajos para no pensar en él, pues es lo único que hago desde aquel día.

Decidí alejarme de Darién después de saber que algo hermoso sucedió.

 **Flash back**

Dos meses después de que se fue Seiya, Serena estaba en el baño de su casa esperando ansiosa a Mina.

-Ya llegue Serena-Grito desde la entrada de la habitación

-Entra de una vez por todas Mina, no quiero esperar mas.

-Ya cálmate.-Le entrego la prueba de embarazo y esta cerró la puerta un poco molesta.

Un rato después salió mirándola un poco confundida.

-¿Qué pasa Serena?

-Estoy embarazada Mina.

-¿Segura Serena?

-Si.

Mina observo la prueba que afirmaba lo que había dicho Serena

-¿Acaso tú y Darién ya estuvieron juntos?

-Por supuesto que no Mina, el padre de este bebe es una persona que está muy lejos de este mundo.

-¿Te refieres a Seiya?-Mina grito tan fuerte

-Cállate por favor que nos va a oír mis padres-Serena le susurro mientras le tapaba la boca.

-Lo siento-Mina dijo muy susurrante mientras tenía una cara de emoción.-Aun no puedo creerlo, nunca me contaste que fue lo que paso entre ustedes en aquella única vez que estuvieron.

-No era evidente Mina.-Serena

-Pero jamás imagine que fueras capaz de engañar a Darién de esa manera, ahora tendrás un bebe de ese amor que tienes por Seiya.

-El jamás lo sabrá ya que prefirió su deber antes que el amor que me profeso.

-¿Qué le dirás a Darién cuando sepa que estas embarazada?-Mina

-Aun no lo sé, pero de lo que estoy segura es que le dejare el camino libre ya que no lo quiero cerca de mí.

-Pero te dirán que el destino de Rini

-Pues ya sabes que el destino ha cambiado con este bebe que es seguro que no es Rini, así que lo más probable es que Tokio de cristal no exista nunca.

-Podemos compartir un departamento si se complican las cosas con tus padres.

-Eso es lo más probable Mina, pero sé que lo entenderán.

"Le conté todo a mis padres, ellos no fueron tan duros conmigo, entendieron mi situación ya que les dije que continuaría mi vida sin él, solo tuve que contarles una pequeña mentira"

-¿Qué te sucede porque tienes esa cara?-Ikuko

-Es algo complicado pero no puedo ocultarlo

-¿Hija?-Kenji

-Estoy embarazada

-¿Qué?-Ikuko

-¿Tu? ¿Quién se atrevió a tocarte?

-El ya no existe papa, ha muerto.

-No estarás excusándolo por dejarte y no hacerse cargo de la criatura.

-El padre de este bebe murió hace unas semanas papa, por eso es que no tuve fuerzas hasta ahora para decirles esto, discúlpenme.

-Es una pena que haya muerto, pero la vida continua Serena y espero que seas responsable con esa vida que tienes en tu vientre.-Kenji

-Eso es lo que más deseo papa, por eso en cuanto nazca este bebe me iré a vivir con Mina y continuare mi vida.

Después de haberle revelado todo esto, mi padre se fue a su habitación pero mama no se quedó con las ganas de preguntarme la verdad.

-Sé que estabas con Darién, ¿Qué sucedió con él?

-Aun lo estoy mama, pero también estuve con quien más amaba.

-¿Ósea que lo engañaste?

-Sí, pero Seiya era todo lo que siempre quise tener, mi felicidad.

-Seiya el cantante.

-No voy a mentirte mama, Seiya está vivo y es el padre de mi bebe, y sé que me dejo por mi bien.

-No creí que fuera capaz de dejarte, era muy caballeroso.

-Su vida esta para tener éxito en lo que hace, por eso es mejor que se quede como le dije a papa, a pesar de que me muera por ir a buscarlo.

-Hija mía.

-Me lo merezco Mama por ser una tonta distraída, perdí a la persona que más amo.

-Quizá algún día puedas volver a verlo.

Una llamada de Darién entro pero no quiso contestar.

-No lo creo mama, es mejor que hable con Darién ahora mismo sobre esto.

-Espero que todo resulte bien con él y te entienda.

"Después de eso le pedí a Darién una cita en el parque Juban, sentía que le haría mal por lo que hacía, pero él no merecía estar más con alguien que no lo amaba"

-Esto es muy difícil pero debo hacerlo ahora aunque nos duela a ambos.

-Sucedió algo contigo.

-Así es, me di cuenta que no te amo desde hace mucho tiempo y que lo mejor es que nos separemos.

-¿Es por esa estrellita?-

-Así es, hace unos meses atrás fui a verlo y estuvimos juntos, ahora estoy embarazada.

-¿Tu qué?

-Así es, dentro de mi crecer un bebe del amor más puro entre Seiya y yo.

Darién le propino una fuerte cachetada, Serena apenas lo miro

-Discúlpame Darién, pero fue lo mejor y me lo merezco- Se alejó de el con lágrimas en sus ojos y este no se atrevió a mirarla.

Decidí ausentarme de Tokio hasta concluir mi embarazo, fui a Inglaterra, para estar al lado de mi tía, después de todo quería quedarme allí.

Aprendí muchas cosas con mi tía, siempre me daba consejos sobre lo que podría hacer en todo mi embarazo.

Tenía miedo y dudas de todo lo que sucedía en Tokio ahora que el destino había cambiado, pero decidí que era lo mejor, no quería tener ninguna intención de ser una reina.

-Espero que estés bien en todo lo que haces Seiya, así jamás te vuelva a ver prometo que hablare con ellos sobre ti, porque sé que nunca dejare de pensar en ti.

La puerta se escuchó y como mi tía estaba ocupada decidí hacerlo yo.

-¿Si que necesita?, Darien ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo vine a disculparme contigo.

-Pasa por favor.

Mi tía al verlo se emocionó de ver visitas de mis amistades, pues desde que todo había ocurrido estaba solo concentrada de las cosas de la casa y el estudio.

-Veo que estas mejor aquí que cuando estabas en Tokio.

-Solo me dedique a lo que importaba, tengo muchísimo que hacer junto a mi tía Lorraine.

-Es bueno por ti, donde están tus pequeños de los que tanto habla Mina.

-Creí que no querrías saber nada de mí.

-Sí, entiendo que me porte mal pero sé que cometí un error al tratarte mal y en vez de ayudarte te rechacé.

-Ya han pasado dos años desde ese incidente y eso me ha servido para que mi vida fuera distinta.

-Quiero que regreses a Tokio.

-Pero es que no deseo hacerlo, todo lo que hay en Tokio me recuerda a Seiya, aquí vivo muy feliz.

-¿No extrañas a tus padres y tu hermano?

-Claro que sí.

-Mami estas aquí.-Se escucharon los gritos de una niña pelinegra y un pequeño en brazos de su tía.

-Perdóname Serena pero estaba muy insistente.

-No te preocupes tía, de igual manera los llamaría, Darien ellos son Kousagi y Seiya.

-Un placer jovencitos.

 **LO DEJARIA TODO**

"Acepte regresar a las semanas en que Mina fue a visitarme, no dude en continuar mis estudios para ser una maestra, llevo años trabajando en mi escuela con niños muy parecidos a mí, se cómo manejarlos

-¿Todo listo hija?

-Así es Mama, Seiya no tarda en llegar de su clase de música.-Kousagi

-Sí, es muy parecido a tu padre.

-¿Era muy genial Papa verdad?

-Está obsesionada con saber cada detalle de su padre no es así jovencita.

-Por lo menos quiero saber quién es la persona que me dio la vida, ya que no lo conocí.

-No te pongas triste mi querida hija, en algún lugar de este mundo sé que él te está viendo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Si

"Como si eso fuera posible, solo estuvimos una noche juntos para después alejarse de mí, fui una tonta y aun me vivo dando golpes de pecho por ser tan idiota"

-Serena-Rei

-Hola Rei

-Mi pequeño no está aquí contigo.-Rei

-No, creo que se fue con los gemelos a casa para jugar.

-¿Cómo que crees?

-Ahora estaba aquí con Kousagi hablado de Seiya pero me distraje en mis pensamientos que no se si ya vendrían.

-Tú tienes un grave mal de amor Serena.

-Si lo sé, pero como evitar eso si tu hija te vive preguntando obsesionada sobre su padre.

-Me apena por ti Serena, en verdad que estoy conmovida.

-No trates así Rei, mi vida es algo que nadie merece vivir.

-Acompáñanos a la estación de radio que hoy será entrevistado mi amado Darién por su magnífica investigación.

"Me halo sin decirme ni media palabra y mientras subí al auto pensaba en lo feliz que era al lado de Darién, después de que regreso estuvo muy pendiente de todo lo que él hacía, así surgió su amor ya recordaran que estaban saliendo cuando yo lo detestaba, todos seguimos siendo unidos

 **LO DEJARIA TODO**

 **Kimonku**

Fighter era una gran líder embajadora que regresaba a su planeta natal, al parecer todo su viaje la había dado una buena experiencia como sailor starlight, pues conoció muchísimos lugares inimaginables.

-Bienvenida Fighter.-Kakyuu

-Me alegra volver a casa después de tantos años majestad.

-He escuchado muchos elogios sobre tu liderazgo-Maker

-Claro ya sabes que no se podría esperar más de ella.-Healer.

-Me imagino que ya olvidaste a Serena-Maker dijo sin pensarlo.

-Maker cállate.-Kakyuu y Healer gritaron

-¿Disculpen quien es Serena?-Dijo la peli azabache con cara de pregunta y confusión.

-¿No recuerdas cuando fuimos a la tierra?-Healer

-No se que es lo que están hablando muchachas, eso nunca paso, dejen de inventar cosas.-Fighter

-Pero…-Maker.

-Es mejor que vayas a descansar después del viaje Fighter-Kakyuu

-Si gracias majestad, nos veremos mañana.

Maker y Healer se quedaron viendo detenidamente a Kakyuu incrédulas de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Qué sucede?-Kakyuu

-La olvido en serio?-Healer

-Creo que en verdad es lo mejor para ella, no quiero que le mencionen nada de ella.-Kakyuu.

-De acuerdo majestad.-Dijeron las dos Sailors.

Pero las sailor de pelo azabache habían mentido respecto a su olvido sobre la rubia.

-Mi bombón, aun te extraño y quisiera regresar a verte si en verdad eres feliz con él.

 **LO DEJARIA TODO**

 **N/A**

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo que es corto, pero creo que para ser solo cinco capis está bien, disculpen por no actualizar pero saben que llevo actualizando el de UNA SEÑAL DEL DESTINO.

También les agradezco por los reviews y el apoyo en estas historias.

Espero actualizar el fic pronto, nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

**VOLVERTE A VER: ¿Celos?**

* * *

Mina descansaba en su casa en Londres, pues allí vivía después de hacer un jugoso contrato con una famosa productora, no quería dejar sola a Serena pero esta de vez en cuando la visitaba cada año en las vacaciones con los mellizos.

Alguien muy desesperado tocaba el timbre de su casa, tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

-Matare a quien se atreva a interrumpir mi sueño.

Pero desistió la idea cuando vio que era su peli plateado que en un arranque de emoción la beso llevándola hasta el sofá.

-No sabes la falta que me has hecho mi diosa.

-Lo mismo digo mi gruñón.

Los besos no paraban en medio de la obscuridad, hasta que un jovencito encendió las luces y noto lo que sucedía.

-¿Mama que haces?

-Solo que tu padre volvió hijo-Mina estaba roja

-Hola -Saludo con vergüenza.

-Si quieren estar solos vayan a un hotel, necesito dormir-Dijo volviendo a su habitación.

-Sin duda alguna es mi hijo-Yaten decía

orgulloso.

-No sabes lo que debo aguantarle a ese niño cuando los fans se me acercan.

-Está cuidando lo que es de su padre-Yaten beso el cuello de la rubia, eso la volvía loca.

-¿Por qué volviste antes de tiempo?-Mina

-Quería verte-Yaten

-Dime la verdad-Mina lo miro seria alejándose un poco.

Sucede que Seiya o mejor dicho fighter no recuerda nada de lo que hizo aquí en la tierra, tal parece que se olvidó de Serena.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Mina

-Si, en cuanto llego hace unas semanas nos dijo que estábamos locas.

-Imagino que estas feliz de que sea así-Mina

-En parte si porque ella está casada con Darién

-Si es muy feliz. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

-Lo que haga falta para estar feliz a tu lado mi diosa.

* * *

:::

Fighter se veía radiante en su ante todos los súbditos de la ahora reina de Kinmoku. La estaba pasando bien a pesar de sus repentinas ráfagas mentales en las que su adorado bombón llegaba viéndolo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Fighter -Kakyuu

\- ¿Si majestad? - Fighter.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está Healer? -Kakyuu

-No, es muy raro que haya desaparecido sin decir nada.

-Nunca había desaparecido de esa manera-Maker

-Seguro debe estar haciendo algo, conocemos su temperamento-Maker

-No debo preocuparme entonces-Kakyuu

Ninguno se imaginaba que esta estrella gruñona se encontraba en la tierra con la diosa del amor, compartiendo con su hijo, ¿Quién lo imaginaria?

* * *

:::

 **10 AÑOS ATRÁS**

-Mama cuéntanos de nuevo una de esas historias, por favor. -Kousagi dijo a su madre.

-Si por favor Mama, -Suplicaba el pequeño Seiya saltando en la cama.

-De acuerdo niños, esta es una historia de una de las heroínas más valientes de todos los tiempos, su nombre era SAILOR STAR FIGTHER, luchaba contra la obscuridad y la justicia de su planeta, todos la amaban, por su valentía y generosidad. -Serena decía muy emocionada y nostálgica, alegre de contarle a sus hijos de una forma distinta quien era su padre.

-Eso se escucha muy interesante Mama-Seiya Jr

\- ¿En verdad era muy valiente? -Kousagi estaba muy ilusionada.

-Así es, jamás la verías rendirse ante cualquier adversidad. -Serena la tomo de su mano.

"Cada día te vas pareciendo a ella"-Pensó al verla a detalle.

-Ella existe de verdad mama

-No lo sé, pero te aseguro que si lo crees, quizá algún día puedas conocerla.

-Sí, seré como ella, mi heroína favorita de ahora en adelante. -Dijo entre dormida y Serena sonrió.

\- ¿Y qué hay de nuestro padre? -Seiya que aún no quería dormir intervino.

-Bueno, él era un cantante muy famoso, le encantaban los deportes.

-¿Lo extrañas mama?-Kousagi

-Sí, pero lo bueno de todo es que los tengo a los dos para recordarlo y no sentirme sola, ahora a dormir niños. -Serena los arropo a ambos.

-Mama, algún día seré como Papa, un cantante famoso-Seiya Jr.

-Tu padre estará orgulloso de eso.-Lo beso cariñosamente a punto de salir de la habitación.-Descansen niños

-Espera Mama-Kousagi la llamo

-¿Si?-Se acercó a su cama.

-¿Tu de verdad crees que alguna vez pueda ser como Sailor Star Figther?-Kousagi

La pregunta de la pequeña le acelero el corazón dejándola nerviosa, no podía negarlo, cada día era más parecida a la versión femenina de si amada estrella.

-¿Mama?

-Sí, mi amor, quizá puedas hacerlo algún día, si eres valiente, fuerte y nunca te rindes – La abrazo

* * *

 **Tiempo presente.**

Kousagi dibujaba en su habitación pensando en aquella conversación de años atrás, cuando escucho por primera vez de Figther.

-¿Qué tanto haces Kousagi?-Dijo un poco molesto Seiya al entrar y ver que esta no contestaba.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que me asustes de esa manera?

-Como cinco mil, creo-Pensó

-¿A qué vienes?

-Mama es está esperando para comer con los abuelos, pero veo que esas nuevamente dibujando a tu heroína favorita-Seiya se acercó para mirarlo. -Pero te dibujaste a ti misma. -Seiya comenzó a reír.

-Déjame mis cosas en paz-Dijo avergonzada guardando todo en su escritorio.

-Bien no te enojes, vamos que ya están aquí los abuelos sabes que a mama no le gusta que la hagamos esperar.

-De acuerdo-Dijo un poco malhumorada.

\- ¿Por qué siempre esa obsesión por esa Sailor?-Seiya pregunto mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Quiero buscarla y pedirle un favor. -Kousagi.

\- ¿Favor? ¿Tú crees que existe? -Seiya

-Sí, quiero pedirle que me ayude a buscar a nuestro padre. -Kousagi dijo con algo de tristeza y emoción.

-¿Crees que Papa está vivo?-Seiya

-Sí, creas que es algo loco, pero Mama no nos ha contado muchas cosas sobre él, cada vez que lo hace se suelta a llorar, quizás es porque el la abandono o se separaron para siempre, puede que este loca, pero siento que es asi, mi corazón me pide que busque a esa Sailor para que me ayude a saber que es.

-No está loca hermana, yo también siento que mama nos oculta algo respecto a eso.

-Niños apresúrense que todo se les enfriara. -Ikuko los llevo.

-¿Crees que debamos preguntarle?-Kousagi

-¿Preguntarme que niños?-Serena dijo sirviendo la cena.

-Sobre…-Kousagi dudaba.

-Nuestro padre, queremos saber si está vivo.-Seiya fue directo.

Serena se sorprendió de la pregunta quebrando el plato en la mesa, el mundo se la había desmoronado en un segundo al oírlo de su pequeño.

-Serena.-Ikuko la ayudo a limpiar

-Saben que su padre murió hace muchos años atrás, no hay duda de eso niños. -Kenji.

-Pero jamás nos han llevado a verlo en un cementerio. -Seiya Jr.

-Es porque decidieron sus padres cremarlo y esparcieron sus cenizas en el mar – Serena nuevamente mentía llorando. -Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a descansar.

-Pero debes comer cariño-Ikuko.

-No tengo apetito Mama, discúlpenme. -Se marchó a su habitación envuelta en lágrimas.

-Perdón por lo que hicimos. -Dijeron al unísono bajando la cabeza.

-Están en edad de querer saber sobre su padre, pero como ya se dieron cuenta, esto le hace daño a su madre. -Kenji.

-Se que algun dia Serena les contara muchas cosas mas sobre el.-Ikuko

-Si-Dijeron ambos para seguir cenando pues no quería que sus abuelos se fueran tan pronto, pues seguro su madre no querría ser molestada después de tal pregunta.

* * *

:::

En si Serena estaba muy mal de solo saber que les había mentido de nuevo a sus hijos, la vida no estaba siendo buena con ella después de que el se había alejado de su vida.

-Desearia que estuvieras a mi lado Seiya, que conocieras a nuestros pequeños y que nunca nos separaramos de nuevo... no sabes cuanto te extraño.

* * *

:…

:::  
..::

* * *

Mientras tanto Figther dormia pero se sentía muy mal, en uno de sus sueños escuchaba una voz de alguien llamándolo, de inmediato despertó muy asustado y lleno de sudor, fue a darse un baño, pero se observo al espejo se asusto.

-¿Qué?¿Como es que me transforme en chico de nuevo involuntariamente?

Pero un ruido afuera lo dejo un poco curioso que volvió a ser chica de nuevo para investigar al presunto intruso.

-Asi que te pierdes tres días y no dices a donde te fuiste jovencita.-Fighter dijo sorprendiendo a Healer.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas levantada?-Healer .

-Lo mismo te dijo jovencita.-La peli negra se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el seño.

-Es algo que no te incumbe.-Healer.

-Pero a la reina si, ¿quieres que la despierte?

-No por favor, Seiya prometo contarte todo

-¿Seiya?

-Disculpa Fighter, es que cuando fuimos a la tierra al ser atacados por Galaxia, conoci a una chica, una de las Sailor scouts de ese planeta tierra, no he dejado de ir a verla desde hace trece años.

-¿Nadie lo sabe?

-No.

-¿Si me llevas contigo, me enseñarías ese planeta?

-¿Pero no recuerdas nada en verdad?

-Tengo curiosidad de saber quien es esa chica de la que hablas.-Fighter

-De acuerdo tu ganas, iremos en un par de semanas, cuando la reina viaje.

-Estare esperando ese momento.

* * *

:::

Semanas despues

La junta de maestros y alumnos mas los que haceres del hogar y todo a su alrededor, tenían a Serena muy ocupada que de costumbre.

-Jamas te había visto asi de estresada Serena.-Lita llego con Ami sonriéndole.

Esta se acerco a abrazarlas muy feliz de que estuvieran alli un par de sus mejores amigas.

-Mi escritorio esta repleto de exámenes por calificar de mis queridos niños…han sido días demasiado duros en la ecuela, no tengo siquiera tiempo para arreglarme-Sonrio sobándose la nuca y estirándose un poco, en eso se le cayo un demo con la caratula de Three Lights.

-¿No es eso lo que te tiene asi verdad?-Ami

-Bueno es que yo…-Serena no sabia como ocultarlo.

-¿Aun lo extrañas?-Lita

-Pero es que no es correcto, el es el único que me da animos y no me canso al escucharlos.-Serena dijo casi indispuesta.

-Pues será mejor que los dejes por un rato y vayamos a tomar un respiro en la cafetería del Crown.-Lita

-De acuerdo chicas.-Serena no tuvo mas que aceptar.

Las dos chicas estaban de vacaciones en Japon, después de que cada una trabajara fuertemente en sus mas

queridos sueños.

Lita era una éxitosa cocinera en Francia, Ami era una gran doctora como su madre, pero en Alemania.

La única que decidio quedarse junto a mi, triunfando como modelo, empresaria y cantante, fue mi amiga Rei, no les prohibi na da de lo que quisieron hacer nuestra vida era una muy distinta. Con respecto a las outers, no lo tomaron muy bien que digamos, pero después de saber mi embarazo, prefirieron que aceptaban mi descion, en este momento están disfutando de sus vidas viajando por el mundo.

-Me siento demasiado mal chicas, no se como explicarles a mis pequeños que solo por su deber me dejo aquella noche en que le confese todo lo que sentía.-Serena

-Se que tienes miedo de que se enteren de todo, pero seria lo corecto ¿no crees?-Ami

-Nisiquiera le has dicho el nombre de su padre, o le has mostrado alguna foto.-Lita

-Se darían cuenta del parecido que tienen, mas con Fighter, porque les confieso que les he contado sobre ella y que me dicen de Seiya, iria en busca de el por todo el mundo, pero jamas lo hallaría en este, no se que voy a hacer.

Una llamada entrante de Mina le alegro su desesperada vida.

-Mi querida Mina.-Serena

-Hola chicas lindas y queridas, listas para las vacaciones mas tu Serena que vienes a Inglaterra en unos días.-Mina

-Lo olvide con tanto que hacer, hay mucho que debemos contarnos que lo que nos ha sucedido en este ultimo año-Serena.

-Ya quiero ver a mi lindo Yukito.-Serena sonrio ilusionada, pero la verdad es que no se si quiera ir a verte.-Serena dijo y las chicas se quedaron viéndola.

-No digas eso Serena, tu tía siempre te recibe con los brazos abiertos, yo igual con tus hermosos retoños.-Mina

-Si quieres te acompañamos-Lita

-Sí, es buena idea después de todo no hemos visto ni disfrutado tiempo las cuatro juntas. –Ami

* * *

::::

::::  
::::

Despues de haber finalizado todos los compromisos, Serena con sus hijos y las dos chicas, tomaron el primer avión a Londres, en donde la tia Lorraine las recibió muy contenta de conocer amigas de Serena.

-Mi querida sobrina, me agrada mucho que estes aquí.

-No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado-Serena la abrazo

-Siéntanse como en su casa queridas, después de todo son como famila de mi querida sobrina…vamos jovencitos les preparare algo de comer, saben muy bien que es.

-Si, gracias tia.-Se fueron junto a ella.

-Tu tia es realmente consentidora con tus hijos-Ami

-Cuando estuve embarazada me complacia en todo sin que yo se lo pidiera, mas a Kousagi y Seiya que son sus consentidos, fue como su primera madre.

Las chicas observaron a Serena un poco nostálgica.

-¿Por qué no vamos de una vez a casa de Mina.

-Si vamos, seguro estará loca por verlas nuevamente después de todos estos meses.

* * *

 **::::::::**

 **:::::::**

 **:::**

 **::**

 **:**

 **Healer y fighter llegaron a la tierra, mas exactamente a Tokio esa misma noche en que las chicas habían arrivado, la peli plateada se convirtió inmediatamente en Yaten.**

 **-¿Qué es lo que te ocurrio?-Fighter dijo con cara de sorpresa discimulada.**

 **-Es mi identidad aquí en la tierra, desde que vinimos la primera vez.-Yaten**

 **-¿Osea que yo soy ese tal Seiya?-Fighter.**

 **-¿No quieres intentarlo?-Yaten**

 **-No, jamas vestiría un traje de chico.**

 **-Vaya que coincidencia, Seiya dijo alguna vez que no le gustaba la ropa de mujer.**

 **-No digas tonterías.**

 **-No comprendo como pudiste olvidar que alguna vez nos convenciste que viniéramos y fueramos cantantes solo para buscar a Kakyuu.**

 **-Otra vez con esas estupideces-Figther caminaba furiosa alejándose.**

 **-Oye espera, no puedes andar aquí con esa ropa que tienes puesta.**

 **-Pero si es mi uniforme.**

 **-Aquí son un poco reservados, te ven asi y quizás te envíen a la cárcel por obscena.**

 **-¿Entonces puedes buscarme ropa?**

 **-Llamare a Mina.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Mientras tanto Mina recibió a sus queridas amigas.**

 **-Pero que lindo y apuesto se ha vuelto el pequeño Yukito, en tan solo un año que no te veía porque te fuiste de gira. -Serena**

 **-Me ha ido muy bien, es decir, a todas nos ha estado favoreciendo mucho el futuro. –Mina**

 **-Sí, aunque viéndolo bien, tu hijo tiene un cierto parecido con…-Pero Ami callo antes de mencionar cierto nombre.**

 **El timbre sonó en ese momento evitando que alguna dijera algún comentario respecto a lo que intento decir Ami.**

 **\- ¿Quién es? -Mina abrió la puerta.**

 **\- ¿Puedes decirme porque no contestas mis llamadas? -Yaten entro completamente enojado.**

 **-Yaten. -Mina dijo completamente asustada mirando a las chicas.**

 **\- ¿Yaten que haces aquí? -Serena fue la primera que se acercó asombrada de solo verlo.**

 **-Hola Serena. -Dijo un poco avergonzado mirando a Mina.**

 **-Oye Yaten esta ropa creo que no me va muy bien con mi estilo. -Dijo entrando una figther con pantalones cortos y una blusa a rayas.**

 **-Figther. -Lita y Ami la vieron sorprendidas, al igual que Serena, se sintió tan nerviosa de solo verla.**

 **-Así me llamo… ¿acaso nos conocemos? -la peli negra dijo**

 **-No es nada, solo están sorprendidas como yo de volver a verte. –Mina**

 **-¿A mí? Pero si no las conozco**

 **-Tal parece que las olvido por completo chicas, después de todos estos años lejos de Kinmoku. –Yaten**

 **Esas palabras a la rubia la estaban carcomiendo por dentro, tanto así que fue al baño.**

 **\- Vuelvo en un momento- Dijo marchándose con un dolor en su alma.**

 **\- ¿Ahora que le sucede? -Fighter.**

 **-No lo sé. -Yaten**

 **-Está un poco indispuesta desde hace unos días, iré con ella para que no le suceda nada, por ahora siéntanse como en casa chicos. -Mina dijo un poco nerviosa**

* * *

 **::::**

 **:::**  
 **::::**

 **Serena se lavó la cara y se observó que estaba realmente pálida y nerviosa por verlo o verla de nuevo.**

 **-No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, se olvidó de mí, lo hizo tal y como me lo dijo en aquella nota. -Las lágrimas de la rubia caían más y más.**

 **\- ¿Serena estas bien? -Mina toco y de inmediato ella abrió dejando ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas.**

 **\- ¿Cómo es que tu estas con Yaten?**

 **-El llego sorpresivamente, jamás había venido aquí desde que derrotamos a Galaxia.**

 **-No me mientas Mina, es claro que te llamaba a tu celular, dime toda la verdad, tu y yo somos amigas casi hermanas, ¿no confías en mí? -Serena suplicaba.**

 **-Sí, pero es complicado de explicarlo Serena.**

 **\- ¿Por qué?**

 **-Porque Yukito es su hijo, en realidad se llama como el, solo que así le digo de cariño a mi pequeño. -Mina tenia vergüenza.**

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿Están desde el mismo tiempo en que yo estuve con Seiya y nunca me mencionaste ese detalle? -Serena se levantó del suelo muy enojada. -Ahora comprendo porque dijiste que te habías acostado con un hombre que no volviste a ver.**

 **-Lo lamento demasiado Serena-Mina**

 **-Al menos los dos saben que son padre e hijo ¿no?**

 **-Si, por eso decidí aceptar el contrato de este país para que ustedes no se dieran cuenta de nada, el me visita cada que la reina debe irse de viaje. –Mina**

 **-Le has contado algo relacionado con mis hijos. -Serena**

 **-No, el cree que son hijos de Darien, que te casaste con él. -Mina.**

 **-Pero ya no tiene caso, me ha olvidado, lo mejor es que se quede así, voy a regresar a casa de mi tía y en unos días nos iremos de vuelta a Tokio.-Serena**

 **-Por favor quédate, no me dejes sola amiga. -Mina.**

 **-Quizá algún día pueda perdonarte esto de no haberme contado la verdad, pero ahora no puedo Mina.**

 **-Lo entiendo Serena.-Mina**

* * *

 **:::**

 **Volvieron a la sala de estar, donde todos hablaban como si se conocieran de años atrás.**

 **-Deberías llamarte Shiyo. –Yaten dijo de broma burlándose.**

 **-Me parece perfecto-Dijo en cuanto vio a Serena que regresaba con Mina.**

 **-Discúlpenme chicos, pero debo irme en este momento, no me siento nada bien-Serena**

 **-Sera lo mejor, debes estar así por el viaje. -Ami**

 **-Me alegro demasiado verte de nuevo Yaten. -Serena**

 **-A mi también Serena**

 **La chica peli negra noto que su mirada era un poco distinta a como la veía antes.**

 **-Yo…-Intento articular alguna palabra más pero el celular de la rubia sonó.**

 **-Hola mi querido Darién. -Serena contesto muy feliz.**

 **\- ¿Por qué me llamas de esa manera? -Contesto**

 **-En un momento te digo…Ami, Lita, vámonos a casa, nos esperan. -Salió de allí y continuo con Darién- ¿A que no adivinas quien regreso ahora como una chica? -Serena sonrió.**

 **\- ¿Te refieres a Seiya? -Darién**

 **-Así es, ya no es Seiya sino Shiyo, tal parece me olvido totalmente por todo lo que vivimos. -Serena sonaba realmente dolida.**

 **-Ya veo que estas un poco mal-Darién**

 **-No importa porque gracias a tu llamada pude salir de allí, funciono lo que dije.**

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-No me hagas caso, hablamos luego, las chicas y yo iremos a casa.**

 **Después de que se fueron las chicas, la peli negra decidió irse a su habitación muy agobiada de que ella no le dirigiera la palabra, más que haya llamado su ahora esposo, eso la tenía muy mal.**

* * *

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **N/A**

 **Bueno hasta aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia, aún estoy con dudas de cómo hacer que sepa toda la verdad, pero les diré que todo va a ser muy interesante.**

 **Gracias por todos los reviews y espero en verdad que les guste.**


	4. Chapter 4

Regresaron a casa de su tía, la chica no tuvo apetito, Ami y Lita la acompañaron a la habitación para que no se sintiera sola.

-Eso que sucedió en el departamento de Mina fue real-Decía confundida Serena en la cama

-No puedo creer que se haya olvidado de todas, en especial de ti.-Lita

-Se supone que vendría a descansar para no pensar en él y viene con esto.

-Quien hubiera imaginado que Mina estaría viéndose con Yaten - Ami

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaran así?-Lita

-Lo mismo que tengo de no ver a Seiya-Serena dijo sin rodeos

Las dos chicas se quedaron estupefactas cuando la oyeron.

-Ella me lo dijo y Yukito es su hijo, que en realidad se llama Yaten, estoy tan enojada –Serena empuñaba sus manos.-Este debe ser mi maldito castigo por haber dejado el destino con Darién.

-Serena cálmate

-¿Calmarme? Toda una vida deseando que el regresara para que conociera que tenemos dos hijos, algo que Yaten si sabe desde que ella se enteró, me mintió, no puedo soportar esto, no puedo perdonarla- Serena estaba hecha un mar de llanto.

Las chicas comprendieron que su vida era muy caótica después de haber cambiado todo a su manera.

Ambas la abrazaron compadeciéndose de ella y esto la ayudo un poco.

-Gracias amigas

:::

Los días pasaron y Serena había decidido regresar a Tokio después de su encuentro con el alter ego de Seiya, no queria que por nada del mundo este se diera cuenta de que sus hijos se parecían a él.

Kousagi estaba en uno de los parques más emblemáticos de Tokio queriendo recrear escenas imaginarias como las que su heroína pudo haber tenido.

-Fue una muy buena técnica la que acabas de hacer.- Hiro dijo mientras la veía practicar con la espada que la pelinegra tenía.

-Ojala mi hermano fuera tan sincero conmigo como lo eres tú Hiro.

-Sabes que soy tu mejor amigo y que eso nunca cambiara.-Le tomo la mano a esta sonrojándose al igual que ella.

-Hiro que bueno que los encuentro aquí-Darién apareció

-Papa, estábamos practicando pero decidimos cambiar de lugar, ya sabes que Kousagi es muy terca-Rio al abrazar a su padre.

-Pero eso no es cierto-Kousagi estaba malhumorada por el comentario.

-Es bueno volver a verte después de que pasaron unos días en Londres-Darién

-Si, fue muy corto a comparación con los años pasados, no se que lo ocurrió a mi madre para cortarlas.-Kousagi

-Debió ser porque quería compartir tiempo con sus padres-Darién

-Quizá sea eso-Hiro

-Debemos irnos, tu madre está esperándonos en el auditorio, sabes que si no llegamos puntual se enoja.-Darien

-Si papa.-Hiro lo abrazo

Kousagi noto esa escena con nostalgia, la tristeza la invadia siempre que veía a sus compañeros en lo mismo.

-¿Vienes con nosotros Kousagi?-Hiro

-No, estaré aquí practicando, no se preocupen y vayan pronto para que no hagan esperar a la tía Rei.-Dijo sin mostrar la cara a los dos.

Después de que se fueron esta se acercó al lago junto con sus dibujos y todos sus escritos, se sentía bien observando el paisaje, le daba calma.

-Quizá debería abandonar este sueño de buscarte-Observo el dibujo de figther.-Pero no puedo porque no seria entonces como tu, jamás te rendiste, ojala tuviera un padre como el de Hiro.

-¿Mira a quien tenemos aquí?.-Dijo un chico de aspecto malvado.

-Si es la niña tonta de nuestro salón-Dijo otro a su lado burlándose.

-Váyanse -Kousagi

-Pobrecita está sola aquí en este lugar, no tiene a su guardaespaldas.

-Les aseguro que no tendré compasión con ustedes si se acercan-Dijo apuntándole con la espada.

-Es una tonta que nos quiere lastimas- tomo la mano de la chica rompiendo aquel accesorio que poseia enviandolo a lo profundo del lago, Kousagi estaba hecha pedazos.

Shiyo que conducia un auto con la intencion de ir a buscar a su bombon pasaba por aquel lugar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurria con aquella chica, de inmediato y sin pensarlo dos veces se transformo y fue a defenderla.

-Espero que con esto dejes tus malditas tonteria de pensar que seras como ese estupido cuento de hadas que tu mamita te cuenta desde pequeña.- El chico estaba a punto de lanzar aquel libro al agua, pero entonces sucedió.

-Nisiquiera intentes algo asi mocoso-Fighter aparecio quitandole aquel libro.

-¿Tu quien diablos eres?-Dijo el mocoso indiferente

-Soy Sailor Star figther y deja ya de lastimar a esta pequeña, mejor metete con alguien que puedas pelear de verdad.

Kousagi no podia creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, era ella en persona, acorralando a los chicos que la tenian asediada desde hace meses, estos por supuesto se fueron corriendo y de seguro no volveran a molestarla.

-Toma-Fighter se acerco a una impresionada chica.

-Gracia-Kousagi estaba casi sin habla.

-¿Porque te quedas viendome de esa manera?

-Es que no pense que tu fueras real, toda mi vida mi madre me habia contado de ti, que por poco hoy decido renunciar.

-¿Tu madre? ¿Quién es?-Fighter

-Es Serena Tsukino

En cuanto escucho aquel nombre se sintio tan mal de saber que ella y Darien habian tenido una hija.

-¿Diculpa puedo darte un abrazo?-Kousagi la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-Es que siempre he querido hacerlo

-De acuerdo.

La pequeña se abrazo a ella muy fuertemente sintiendo una dulce sensacion de cariño, fighter no pudo evitar sentirse como si la conociera de toda la vida.

"Que tonta soy si es que ella es hija de mi bombon y Darien, por eso la siento tan cercana a mi" - Pensaba Fighter

-Que bueno que te conozco, debo irme a casa ahora mismo, mama debe estar esperando para cenar.-Kousagi

-Si quieres te llevo-Figther.

-No es necesario, seguro tienes cosas que hacer, ademas soy un poco pesada para que me lleves cargando.

-Pero no es volando, sino en mi auto.-Dijo volviendo a su forma civil

-Es increíble que me mostraras tu identidad.

-Debe ser un secreto de acuerdo.

-Si, lo juro.

::::  
:::

Darien llego de sorpresa a casa de Serena que esta por tristeza la habia llamado deshaogandose, estaba hecha un desastre, la unica manera de estar bien era bebiendo alcohol, habia corrido a sus amigas de casa por el enojo.

-Sabes perfectamente que estas cosas te hacen daño Serena

-No me de órdenes, estamos en mi casa y hago lo que me de la gana y tu menos despues de como me trataste en el pasado.

-Callate estas muy borracha.

-Sabes lo que siento aquí en mi pecho cada que pienso en ese tonto miserable que me abandono, un vacio que solo esto me da.

-Deja de actuar como estupida.-Le quito la botella arrojandola al jardin, sosteniendola muy fuerte

-No me trates de esa manera, sueltame, sueltame.

Serena dejo de forcejear y comenzo a llorar como tonta en su pecho, como hacia tiempo no lo hacia.

-Se que pasas por momentos muy dolorosos en tu vida Serena, pero no debes seguir asi ante la aparicion de ese hombre o lo que sea.-Darien

-Si tan solo me recordara que le dije que lo amo, seria mas que feliz de decirle que son sus hijos.

Shiyo y Kousagi llegaron a casa donde vivia Serena con sus hijos, al detenerse no pudo evitar preguntar por aquel libro.

-¿Por qué te molestaban esos mocosos?-

-Porque quiero ser como tú, la gran heroína Fighter, la chica que no le teme a nada.

-Es por ese libro también.

-Si, planeo hacer un libro con él con todas las hazañas que me ha contado mama de ti.

-¿Tu mama te cuenta esas historias?

-Si, cada una de ellas.

-¿Y tu padre?

-Kousagi eres tu hermana.-Seiya Jr

-Si- Dijo bajando del auto a discutir con su hermano

-Espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver.-Kousagi

-Claro, cuando quieras-Shiyo

-Mama te ha dicho muchas veces que no le aceptes ayuda a extraños.

-No es extraña.

Shiyo vio que una de las páginas del libro se había quedo en la silla de su auto.

"DESEARIA SER COMO TU PARA CUMPLIR EL DESEO DE TODA MI VIDA, ENCONTRAR A MI PADRE." una simple palabra en un dibujo de cómo era ella.

Se bajo de su auto con un arranque de ir a preguntarle a que se referia con esa ultima frase, ¿Acaso Darien no era su padre?.

En cuantro quizo entrar a la casa de Serena vio como esta lo besaba con tan gran anhelo y pasion, su deseo de querer hablar con ella se habia acabado, era inevitable que ella era feliz con el, asi que se marcho muy triste.

Kousagi y Seiya entraron notando aquella escena y gritaron con enojo y desaprobacion.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?-Seiya

-Chicos.-Darien

-Hola niños-Dijo Serena sonriendo

-Eres una loca mama, ¿Qué haces besando a tio Darien?

-Si, digannos si es que son amantes-Kousagi.

-Asi es, somo amantes desde hace mucho.

-No crei que fueras capaz de ser tan cruel mama.-Seiya.

-Porque me da la gana niños, ademas el es su padre-Serena dijo ante tanta alaraca de sus hijos

Estos se quedaron con la boca abierta de solo escuchar aquello, ambos corrieron directamente a sus habitaciones muy enojados.

Serena estaba tan atontada con todo aquello que no queria ver a Darien despues de tanta estupides.

-Disculpame.

-Solo dime ¿porque me besaste?

-Ella estaba en la ventana y por despecho no pude evitarlo, queria que sintiera celos de que estoy supuestamente casada contigo.

-Actuaste como una tonta Serena.

-Si, lo se, pero me duele mucho que ahora ellos crean eso de nosotros.

-Creo que por el bien de todos, es mejor que ellos se enteren de todo, ahora que el esta cerca.

-Imposible, no quiero que el sepa que son sus hijos, no quiero saber nada de el.

-Continua asi y veras que los perderás para siempre, es mejor que por un tiempo no venga a verte.

-Gracias, vere que puedo hacer para que ellos dos no le cuenten a Rei o Hiro.-Serena

-Espero que sepas lo que haces Serena

::::

::::

Yaten llego al departamento que en un pasado compartían, estaba todo obscuro, al encender vio que todo estaba hecho un desastre, fue a buscar a Shiyo a la habitación pero este ya no era la sensual chica, sino el varonil chico tirado en el suelo deprimido.

-¿Seiya?

-Yaten

-¿Por qué tienes el departamento tan desastroso?-El peli plata trataba de limpiar

-Jamás me olvide de ella

-¿Qué?

-Todo este tiempo finji que no la recordaba, pero hoy me hizo darme cuenta que debi tomar ese consejo que me dieron y olvidarla.

-¿Quién te lo dio?

-Uno de los habitantes de un planeta cercano al nuestro me dio un brebaje para olvidarla y solo la arroje.

-¿Cómo puedes soportar todo esto?

-La amo Yaten como creo que amas a Mina o más que eso.

-Vaya que actuaste muy bien.

-Ire a reclamarle

-No Seiya espera, estas muy enojado

-No te metas en esto Yaten.

-Espera a al menos a que sea el día, así no es bueno, además ellos están juntos.

-Tienes razón, continuare mi juego pero como Seiya Kou, quiero regresar como solista.

-Sabes Mina recibió una llamada de un agente que necesita un cantante y yo me iba a enlistar pero veo que tú necesitas más eso que yo, al menos te puedes desahogar.

-Si, te agradezco Yaten

N/A

Cada vez mas emocion, gracias por los comentarios, espero les guste, nos leemos en la proxima actualizacion.


	5. Cercania

Cercanía

Kousagi estaba muy molesta con su madre desde el día que ella le había revelado sobre su supuesto parentesco con Darién, lo que más le lastimaba era que ella le había pedido el favor de no decir nada de eso, ni siquiera a Rei y Hiro.

\- ¿Por qué me engañaste de esa manera mama? -Se sentó en la fuente del parque, no quería regresar a casa para nada, en ese momento llego a su lado Hiro.

-¿Kousagi que haces aquí?-Hiro

-Hiro, es que no quiero regresar a casa.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Es algo complicado, tuve una pelea con mama y no pienso regresar en un largo tiempo.

\- ¿Pero ¿qué sucedió?

-No es nada que te afecte Hiro, de verdad es una tontería.

-Entonces ven conmigo, quiero que me acompañes a ver una película. -Hiro la tomo de sus suaves manos.

Al llegar a la sala de cine se sentaron juntos, la chica no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa y ansiosa.

"Esto está muy mal Kousagi, el chico que te gusta es tu medio hermano, no deberías sentirte así de esta manera"

\- ¿Disfrutas la película?

\- ¿Eh? Sabes debo irme ahora mismo, voy a ver a mis abuelos.

-Pero si acabamos de entrar, ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, es solo que debo irme ahora mismo, luego te explico.

-Espero que soluciones tus problemas con tu madre.

-Gracias por tus buenos deseos.

Lo abrazo y se fue muy triste y pensativa.

:::

::: 

Por otro lado, Seiya Jr asistía a la audición, se sentía que ya estaba listo para probar su talento en el espectáculo, aunque estaba molesto con su madre, eso no impediría que eso le afectara su sueño de ser un cantante como su padre.

Seiya llego a la productora con sus elegantes ropas y sus distinguidas gafas negras, todas las chicas al verlo se le lanzaron encima emocionadas de volver a verlo, pero este no se sentía preparado para volver a ver a todas esas muchachas.

-Podrían por favor alejarse de mí, no estoy de ánimos para que me molesten. -Dijo muy enfadado

-Discúlpenlo, pero ha tenido un muy mal día desde que llegamos.

-Yaten, ¿volverán a la música?

-Por mi parte no lo hare, pero quizá Seiya si lo haga.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu hermano Taiki?

-Él está muy lejos, así que no esperen nada de ese chico, ahora si me lo permiten me retiro

-Pero Yaten

-Ya déjenme en paz quieren

Todos se asustaron al ver la cara de enojo del peli plateado, solo lo dejaron marcharse.

Se sentó junto a Seiya en la sala de audiciones evitando que cualquiera los viera.

\- ¿Te sientes bien hermano? -Yaten

\- ¿Crees que me sentiré bien estando aquí en Tokio? -Seiya

-Ya verás que en cuanto te oigan cantar te aceptaran.

-Creo que es mejor que no lo haga.

-Pero…

-Quizá haya alguien tan bueno como yo en esta audición.

-Es la primera vez que te escucho hablar tan esperanzado.

En ese mismo momento Rei apareció sorprendiéndose de ver a los dos chicos.

\- ¿De verdad son ustedes? ¿Seiya y Yaten?

-Rei-Dijeron ambos

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí en la tierra? -Rei

-Seiya quiso regresar y probar suerte como solista. -Yaten

\- ¿Qué hay de su planeta? -Rei

-Fue mi decisión venir por mi cuenta-Seiya

\- ¿Entonces te quedaras por un largo tiempo?

-Claro-Seiya

\- ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida Rei? -Yaten

-Muy bien, desde que se marcharon terminamos la preparatoria y tomamos distintos roles en la universidad, incluso Serena después de que se marchó a Inglaterra por unos años.

\- ¿A Inglaterra? -Seiya

-Sí, estudio para ser maestra y tuvo su primer trabajo ya que su tía la ayudo mucho.

\- ¿Es por eso que la vimos en Londres días atrás? -Yaten

-Siempre va de vacaciones con sus hijos-Rei

\- ¿Qué hay de su relación con Darién? -Seiya

Rei no pudo contestarle pues su teléfono comenzó a sonar y aparte su manager la estaba llamando, esto la molesto demasiado y se fue sin despedirse.

Los dos chicos entraron al auditorio en donde escucharon varios chicos entre ellos el ultimo que fue su propio hijo.

\- ¿Quién es ese chico? -Seiya pregunto a uno de los jurados encargados

-Es Seikai Tsukino.

-Es el hijo de Serena y Darién.

\- ¿No te parece que ese muchacho tiene un talento fenomenal Seiya?

-Si que lo tiene, creo que debes considerarlo para el proyecto.

\- ¿Tú crees Seiya?

-Sí, no hay nadie más en esta audición que haya llamado mi atención como ese chico.

-De acuerdo Seiya, hablare con los demás jurados y tomaremos en cuenta tus sugerencias.

-De acuerdo, espero que no lo olvides. -Seiya

\- ¿Acaso no lo estas escogiendo por ser hijo de Serena? -Yaten dijo sarcásticamente.

-En parte sí, pero el chico tiene potencial de artista y no lo puedes negar Yaten

-Eso no lo dudo-Yaten

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Serena sabía que Seiya haría la audición y fue a acompañarlo, aunque estuviera molesto con ella por lo que había sucedido.

-Nuestro jurado ha tomado una decisión junto con nuestro interprete estrella y quien será su nuevo acompañante es el joven Seikai Tsukino.

Todos los demás participantes aplaudieron esta decisión y bajaron de la tarima

\- ¿Seikai Tsukino? Es mi Seiya-Serena dijo algo dudosa

-Felicidades muchacho.

-Muchas gracias a todos-Hizo reverencia y bajo las escaleras. - ¿Mama?

-Hola, no quería perderme tu audición-Serena

-No sé como, pero me alegra que estés aquí conmigo en esto tan importante. -Seiya

\- ¿Por qué cambiaste tu nombre?

-Pues ya sabes que solo había un Seiya Kou hace mucho y no quería que pensaran que lo estaba copiando. Así que use un nombre artístico.

-Pero es el nombre que te puse mi amor. -Serena

-Por mucho tiempo me dijiste que debía llevarlo para honrar a Papa, pero después de lo de anoche no creo porque mi padre es Darién Chiba.

-Hijo. -Serena se sentía aun culpable -No quiero hablar más sobre eso mama. -Seiya simplemente la abrazo.

a pesar de saber que su hijo no era rencoroso a comparación de su Kousagui a quien en verdad le había dolido como a ella.

-No quiero interrumpirlos pero quería felicitar al muchacho. -Seiya

Aquella voz hizo que Serena se pusiera a temblar y no fue capaz de mirarlo.

-Muchas gracias Señor. -Le tomo la mano estrechándola.

-Solo llámame Seiya Kou.

\- ¿Es usted el cantante Seiya Kou del desaparecido grupo Three Ligths?

-Así es, veo que nos conoces-Yaten

-Esto es increíble mama, ¿no lo crees?

Serena no podía casi ni respirar y esto lo noto Seiya quien al verla así le tomo la mano.

-Le presento a mi madre, Serena Tsukino.

-Creo que ya nos conocemos muy bien no es así Serena.

La rubia no pudo siquiera decir ni una palabra pues se desmayó en el instante que este había dicho eso.

Seiya Jr se alarmo y trato de despertarla, pero no lo hacía. La peli azabache le pidió que fuera a buscar un médico cercano y la llevo a su camerino.

El chico y Yaten fueron rápidamente mientras que Seiya se quedó junto a la aun inconsciente Serena en sus brazos.

-Sé que fue por mí que te pusiste de esta manera mi bombón. -Le acaricio su mejilla suavemente viéndole el rostro con ganas de llora.

-Seiya.-Dijo refiriéndose a su pequeño

-Aquí estoy bombón, ¿Cómo te sientes

-Bien, solo me desmaye de la emoción.

-Sí que fue algo emocionante verte bombón.

Serena al escuchar esto abrió los ojos de golpe y lo vio tomándole las manos.

\- ¿Tu? -Serena grito

Seiya le tapo la boca-Silencio que estamos en mi camerino.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿dónde está mi hijo?

-Se fue a buscar un doctor para que te examine.

\- ¿Lo hiciste a propósito para quedarte a solas conmigo no? -Se alejó un poco de este un poco nerviosa aún.

-Acaso no te gusta estar conmigo.

-Yo...

-Con que es eso.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que estas casadas con Darién.

-Sí, solo quiero saber ¿porque fingiste no conocerme como una chica y después apareces como chico?

-Solo quise venir a visitarte y me encuentro con que tienes dos hermosos hijos que son muy talentosos.

-¿Ya conoces a Kousagi entonces?

-Solo me conoce como figther, de la que tú le contabas historias cuando era bebe.

-Tal parece que se obsesiono con esa idea. -Serena nuevamente estaba nerviosa y roja.

-Porque le contaste de mi a tus hijos Serena.

-Solo quería que supieran que clase de personas tuve en mi juventud como amigos.

-Sabes que lo que tuvimos no fue una simple amistas Serena

-Nunca me habías dicho así mi nombre Seiya

Seiya la tomo de la mejilla y se acerco hasta sus labios.

El corazón de ambos latía a mil por hora hasta el punto en que los dos cerraron sus ojos para el deseado beso, pero fueron interrumpidos por el joven Seiya que casi los descubre si no es por el ruido que los separa.

-Madre, ya estas bien

-Si, solo fue la impresión de conocerlo. -Serena

-Qué bueno porque no logre conseguir nada.

-Creo que es hora de irme. -Seiya

-Nosotros también, debo ir a la escuela-Serena

-Entonces jovencito te veré mañana para comenzar el proyecto.

-Por supuesto que si.

-Gracias por la oportunidad señor Kou-Serena estrecho su mano aun nerviosa y sin dejar de verlo.

-¿Tu y el ya se conocían?-Seiya dijo después de que salieron al estacionamiento

-Si, estudiamos juntos en la preparatoria-Serena

-¿Y?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-Serena

-Imagino que fuiste a sus conciertos

-Un par de veces, pero tomo otros caminos y no lo volví a ver hasta hoy.-La rubia dijo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

-¿Acaso el fue tu novio?

-¿Qué?

-Si dices que el tomo otros caminos es porque tuvieron algo ¿no?

-No como crees, él y yo solo fuimos buenos amigos. - Serena

-Anda Mama dime. -Seiya le insistía.

-Digamos que me sentí atraída por el en un tiempo solo por su música, pero después él tuvo que irse. -Serena

-¿Entonces por eso me pusiste su nombre no?

-Eh, si por supuesto y ya vez que no me equivoque porque tú eres muy guapo. -Serena dijo muy coqueta que el chico simplemente se dio vuelta muy sonrojado.

Después de eso encendió el auto y se fueron, pero Serena estaba aún petrificada de que su hijo le hubiera preguntado si hubo alguna cercanía con Seiya, jamás pensó que sucediera.

:::

::: 

Kousagui nuevamente estaba en el parque pues sentía que si regresaba a casa se molestaría nuevamente con su madre.

Justo en ese momento Darién apareció buscando a su hijo y la vio allí.

-Hola Kousagui.

-Es usted señor Chiba, o ¿debo llamarlo mi padre? -Kousagui

-No tienes por qué hacer eso.

-Pero me molesta que todos estos años me hayan engañado en cuanto a mi padre.

-Porque no vamos a caminar un poco.

-No, quiero estar sola.

-¿Al menos sabes donde esta mi hijo Hiro?

-No lo he visto desde ayer, ahora podría dejarme sola, en verdad que necesito pensar.

-De acuerdo, espero que pronto tu madre te explique todo lo que sucedió. -Darién simplemente se fue sin decir más y la chica solo le dio la espalda.

Seiya que nuevamente pasaba por el parque la vio abrazando el libro que había hecho sobre Fighter.

La quería saludar nuevamente, pero se acordó que no conocía esa identidad, así que fue al auto y se cambió de ropa.

Cuando llego la vio que estaba brotando lágrimas de sus ojos, esto le preocupo demasiado.

-Hola Kousagui.

-¿Fighter?

-Si soy yo, ¿Qué tienes?

-No es nada. -Se dio vuelta tratando de que esta no la viera.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, -¿somos amigas no?

-Es solo que no quiero regresar a casa, porque me pelee con Mama.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo te puedo decir eso por ahora. -La chica simplemente la abrazo y sintió el dolor que esta tenía como si fuera suyo.

-Tranquila, todo se resolverá pronto ya verás.


	6. Revelaciones parte 1 Celos de amor

Revelaciones

Días después de ese encuentro todo transcurrió normal, solo que la única persona que estaba aún afectada con la verdad era Kousagui, había decidido ir a estar con sus abuelos en lo que su enojo se le pasaba.

Mientras tanto Serena seguía con sus actividades en la escuela, pero sin dejar de pensar en el sufrimiento de su hija y el repentino cambio de Seiya.

\- ¿Por qué ahora vienes como el chico seduciéndome? -Dijo mientras borraba el tablero del salón. - ¿Acaso no pudiste olvidarme?

-Por supuesto que no bombón-Seiya apareció en la puerta del salón de clase.

-Seiya, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo vine a buscar a tu hijo para irnos a ensayar, pero no pude evitar venir a verte a ti después de darme cuenta aquel día.

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- ese día en que te vi en la productora, me di cuenta en tu actuar que aun sigues sintiendo lo mismo que yo por ti.

Seiya le tomo la mejilla y esta se puso nerviosa con sus mejillas ruborizadas, cada vez se acercaban más sus labios hasta que se tocaron, sintiendo aquel fuego que los envolvía nuevamente en pasión que en ambos despertaba cuando estuvieron juntos.

Serena se sentía bien, pues no creyó que volvería a estar así con él.

-Dime que esto es real Seiya-Decía en medio de su pasión mientras lo tomaba fuerte de su cabello.

-Si es verdad mi bombón, aún estoy enamorado de ti, no pude olvidarte, aunque quisiera.

Serena simplemente se dedicó a abrazarlo mucho más fuerte y sus besos eran más intensos.

En ese momento Darién apareció observando aquella escena de amor con una Serena muy candente y apasionada, de alguna manera Serena se sintió un poco incomoda y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que él los estaba viendo.

-Espera-Grito muy fuerte y asustada.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-Esto no está para nada bien, estamos en la escuela puede venir alguien y

-Lo sé, él puede venir y darse cuenta de todo.

-Seiya.

-No te preocupes Bombón, lo comprendo todo, fui muy rápido en decirte esto que aun siento por ti.

-No es eso…aún no he podido olvidarte eso lo sabes. -Serena trato de besarlo nuevamente.

-Sera mejor que busque a tu hijo para irnos a ensayar.

-De acuerdo, ¿nos volveremos a ver? -Serena dijo un poco esperanzada.

-Claro que sí, podría ser dentro de dos días cuando salgas de aquí.

-Claro.

-Te diré en donde nos veremos esta noche. -Salió sin decir mas muy sonriente cuando se encontró con Darién, ambos cruzaron miradas, pero siguieron de largo como dos desconocidos.

Mientras tanto Serena estaba muy avergonzada de que Darién la hubiera visto en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué tal si hubiera sido la directora?

-Seguro te hubiera echado en ese preciso momento.

-Darién, la verdad no sé qué me sucedió, pero no pude evitar estar así con él, aun lo amo.

-Eso no lo puedes si quiera ocultar.

-Pero me da miedo su reacción cuando sepa que tiene dos hijos y que no me case contigo, la verdad no sé qué puedo hacer ahora.

-No te sientas mal por eso, además él tuvo la culpa de todo.

-No es así Darién, si hubiera podido regresar a buscarlo a si sea lo más profundo del universo y buscarlo para haberle dicho lo haría, pero no pude hacerlo, ya no soy la persona que lucha como Sailor, ese fue mi castigo.

Se abrazó a Darién con muchas lágrimas que mojaron la camisa de este, el solo la consolaba.

\- ¿Te llevo a casa?

-No gracias, creo que iré a ver a mi hija en casa de mis padres, está allí desde que le mentí sobre su padre.

-Se que está muy enfadada porque la encontré en el parque hace unos días.

-Ni siquiera me ha determinado en el recreo

-Quizá debas contarle la verdad sobre todo esto

\- ¿Crees que no lo he pensado desde que le mentí? He tenido días de intranquilidad.

El teléfono de este sonó y tuvo que marcharse pues recordó que tenía que ir a ver a Rei, ya que ese dia era su aniversario de casados.

-Perdona, pero debo irme, si no llego a tiempo Rei se pondrá furiosa.

-Lo se, nunca has faltado a la cena de su aniversario de bodas.

-Llámame por si necesitas ayuda en algo, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

-Muchas gracias Darién.

:::

::: 

Seiya estaba de vuelta en el parque esperando a Kousagui, pero al parecer no había llegado como siempre lo hacía.

A lo lejos la pudo ver cerca del lago observando el majestuoso atardecer de ese día.

-La estaba buscando jovencita

\- ¿Disculpe?-Kousagui dijo un poco confundida.

Seiya se percató en ese momento que no era una chica ante ella, la chica se levantó para irse.

-Espera por favor, solo quería conocer a la jovencita de la que mi hermana tanto habla en estos días.

\- ¿Te refieres a Shiho?

-Así es, ella está un poco ocupada en este momento, pero dijo que vendría en cualquier momento.

-Prefiero irme a casa de mis abuelos.

-Por favor acepta mi invitación de ir a comer algo delicioso, puedes confiar plenamente en mí, conozco muy bien a tu madre.

\- ¿La conoces?

-Si, desde la preparatoria, también a tu hermano.

\- ¿A Seiya?

\- ¿Así se llama?

-Si, ¿Acaso te dijo otro nombre?

-Si, Seikai

-Es su nombre de artista, no quiere que nadie lo admire por otro Seiya Kou de un viejo grupo famoso.

-Pues me presento jovencita, soy ese Seiya Kou.

\- ¿Es en serio?¿Entonces si eres el conociste a mi padre verdad?

-Si, Darién es tu padre, el siempre ha sido muy bueno con tu madre.

\- ¿Tú crees?

-Claro, tu madre está muy contenta de tenerte a ti y a tu hermano, todos son demasiado unidos, solo piensa que cualquier problema que estés pasando se resolverá si tienes fe y esperanzas.

-Creí que eras un mal chico, pero me doy cuenta de que en verdad puedo confiar plenamente en ti.

-Puedo asegurártelo, ahora dejemos la tristeza y vamos por un delicioso bocadillo en frente del mar.

\- ¿De verdad me invitaras?

-Si es para una niña triste, creo que la alegrare.

\- ¿Pero qué hay de Shiho?

-Ella vendrá en cualquier momento, no te preocupes, la llamare y le avisare.

-Por favor que sea ahora mismo.

Seiya no sabía qué hacer, la joven lo miraba con cara de insistencia.

-De acuerdo- Marco, pero no sabía cómo decirle a Yaten que se hiciera pasar por ella.

Yaten en ese instante estaba con Mina que recién había vuelto a la ciudad con su hijo, estaban tan acaramelados que cuando sintió el teléfono vibrar se enfadó hasta mas no poder.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

-Hola hermanita, estoy aquí con Kousagui, ¿te demoras en llegar?

\- ¿Acaso estás loco?

-Hermanita Shiyo te esperaremos en el muelle de la playa.

\- ¿Por qué me llamas así?

-Déjame hablar con ella.-Kousagui tomo el teléfono a la vez que Mina vio que Yaten lo lanzaba al suelo, salvándolo de partirlo.

\- ¿Shiho estas? -Aquella voz a Mina le pareció muy conocida.

\- ¿Quién habla?

-Soy Kousagui, ¿acaso ya te olvidaste de mí?

\- ¿Kousagui estas con Seiya?-Mina grito que casi le rompe los oídos a Yaten.

-Si, ¿Hay algún problema?

-No, para nada, ve a divertirte con él, no creo poder llegar a tiempo.

-De acuerdo adiós.

:::

Mina al colgar se quedó pasmada y sentía otras emociones encontradas.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

-La hija de Serena esta con Seiya

-Si que bien, alguna novedad.

\- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que él se puede enterar de que Serena no está casada con Darién?  
\- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Mina se tapó la boca y se puso demasiado roja, quería que la tierra la devorara al ver la cara de Yaten.

-Habla Mina.

-Bueno está bien, Serena estaba comprometida con Darién, pero después de que se enteró que estaba embarazada de Seiya decidió dejarlo e irse a Inglaterra por decisión de sus padres.

\- ¿Estas queriendo decir que esos jovencitos son hijos de Seiya?

-Si, pero te pido que no le digas nada a Seiya sobre esto, Serena es la que debe decirle, no quiero tener más peleas con Serena.

-Pero el merece saber la verdad.

-Lo sé, pero como te digo, ella es la que debe enfrentar ese momento, nosotros no debemos hacer nada, te lo pido.

-De acuerdo.

:::::

::::: 

Seiya y Kousagui estaban ya en el muelle de Tokio comiendo un delicioso helado que solo en esa parte de la ciudad lo hacían.

\- ¿Esta delicioso no crees?

-Si, es la primera vez que vengo aquí, te agradezco mucho que me hayas invitado a venir aquí.

-De nada, todo sea por las personas importantes.

\- ¿Acaso mi madre es importante aún para ti?

-Si, solo que ella solo me ve como su amigo, no pienses mal de todo esto, me agrada y tú también.

-Como quisiera que algo de mi vida cambiara y me diera una vida distinta con mis padres.

\- ¿Hay algo que te moleste de tu familia?

-Como le dije a Shiho, no es algo de lo que deba hablar en este momento.

-Entiendo.

Seiya la abrazo sin pensarlo dos veces y sintió un sentimiento tan agradable como el día anterior cuando lo hizo como chica.

\- ¿Qué será ese sentimiento?

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

-No, solo no me hagas caso.

-Oye mira una estrella fugaz-Dijo muy emocionada al cielo ya obscuro.

-Es muy brillante.

-Pediré un deseo-Cerro sus ojos y fuertemente apretó sus manos muy emocionada.

"Quiero tener una familia feliz y que la persona que amo no sea mi hermano"-Pensó con tanto fervor.

Seiya también hizo lo mismo en ese momento.

 _"Solo pediré que Serena sea muy feliz con la persona que ama, también que sus hijos lo sean, ya que mi verdadero deseo jamás se cumplirá en esta vida"_

Ambos abrieron sus ojos observándose y después se marcharon.

::::  
.::::

Serena dejo en casa a Seiya para ir a ver a Kousagi, por suerte llego después de que Seiya la dejara en casa de sus padres.

La chica recién tocaba el pórtico de la casa cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas.

-Madre ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo vine a ver como estabas

-Muy bien no te preocupes, mis abuelos me han cuidado, es mejor que te marches.

-Hija por favor no tienes por qué comportarte de esa manera conmigo, soy tu madre.

-Si eres mi madre, una que me mintió muchísimos años diciendo que mi padre había muerto, cuando la verdad es que es el padre de mi mejor amigo.

\- ¿Tu estas enamorada de Hiro?-Serena

-Ya eso no interesa, mejor es que te vayas y me dejes en paz.

-Hija mía, no me trates de esa manera, te pido que me perdones. -El abrazo tan fuerte que no quiso por nada del mundo que esta se apartara de ella, brotaba demasiadas lagrimas después de enterarse de aquella verdad, Kousagui accedió y la abrazo comenzando a llorar a mares.

-Discúlpame por haberte mentido de esa manera hija mía, por ser una tonta y no contarte todo como es, te explicare todo esto mañana si quieres, porque hoy no tengo cabeza para nada más.

-De acuerdo Mama, estaré esperando tu explicación. -La miro aun envuelta en lagrimas

Serena las limpio y le dio un abrazo con un beso, decidieron entrar a la casa para que esta descansara.

::::

::::

Mientras tanto Yaten regreso al departamento de Seiya para ver cómo estaba, aparentemente estaba lucido cuando entro y lo observo en la ventana.

\- ¿Oye porque estas allí?

-Solo observo las estrellas, están más brillantes que nunca ¿no lo has notado?

-No he tenido tiempo para esas cosas, ahora si explícame que era esa llamada extraña de esta tarde.

-Solo fui a ver a Kousagui la hija de Serena.

\- ¿Acaso tu estas tratando de enamorarla?

-Claro que no tonto, solo quería saber más acerca de su madre, pero hoy fue la primera vez que me presente como Seiya, desde luego se asustó un poco al principio y después le dije que era hermano de Shiho, no fui capaz de decirle que era ella, por eso te llame.

-Ahora lo entiendo, por suerte estaba con Mina quien se hizo pasar por ella. ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?

-Solo estoy pensando en que algo no está bien con Serena y su hija, algo tuvo que suceder porque ella no es así.

Yaten recordó las palabras de Mina, quería decirle todo, pero había prometido no hacerlo, como era posible que Serena le ocultara esa verdad.

En ese momento su celular vibro, era el gerente de la compañía que lo invitaba a una fiesta por su regreso, ambos tuvieron que aceptar por el hecho de que este hombre era muy estricto y egocéntrico y podría expulsarlos.

\- ¿Oye sabias que Serena le coloco mi nombre a su hijo?

\- ¿Cómo? ¿no se llamaba Seikai

-Según Kousagui es el nombre artístico porque no quiere ser confundido conmigo.

-Vaya que locura.-Yaten dijo disimulando para después marcharse.

:::

::: 

Serena se encontraba en la cocina preparando un poco de té.

\- ¿Hija porque estas despierta a estas horas?

-No puedo dormir pensando en mis tantos problemas con Kousagi.

-Dime que fue lo que sucedió para que este tan separada de ti de esta manera.

-Le mentí sobre su padre, es que el regreso y no pude evitar darle celos al verme besando a Darién en casa.

-Espera un momento ¿A quién te refieres con que regreso?

-El padre de Kousagui y Seiya, está aquí en Tokio.

\- ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?

-No sé muy bien Mamá, pero lo que más me duele de haberle mentido es que está enamorada de quien cree es su hermano, el hijo de Rei, que tonta fui.

-Hija, debes tomar las cosas con calma y decir todo como es y que ellos tres comprendan lo que sucedió, también debes tener cuidado si Rei se entera de lo que hiciste seguro se enojaras.

-Gracias Madre, seguro que haré todo lo posible por arreglar las cosas de una buena vez.

-Recuerda que tú y tus hijos merecen ser felices junto a la persona que quieres, el padre de tus hijos.

:::

::: 

Kinmoku

La reina Kakyuu había regresado de su visita a un planeta vecino, pues había sido invitada de honor gracias a Fighter.

-Qué bueno que ha regresado su alteza.

-Gracias Maker, ¿Dónde están mis demás sailor starligths?

-Decidieron darse un pequeño descanso lejos de aquí.

\- ¿Sabes a dónde?

-Perdóneme majestad, pero no me lo dijeron.

-Exijo que me lo digas o me veré en la obligación de castigarte.

-Pero majestad...

-Dímelo

-Ambas se marcharon a la tierra alteza, no sé por qué.

-Entonces debemos ir a buscarlas, espero que Fighter no cometa una estupidez.

:::::

:::::  
:::::

A la mañana siguiente Serena se levantó muy animada pues ese sería un día que le cambiaria la vida de ella y sus dos hijos por siempre.

-Hola a todos.

-Hola hija, ¿Por qué tan temprano si hoy es sábado?

-Lo pensé muy bien e iré a decirle todo a Seiya sobre nosotros.

-Me alegra mucho que estés dispuesta a hacer feliz después de todo el sufrimiento.

-¿Kousagui aun duerme verdad?

-Si

-Déjala que lo haga hasta que regrese, lo mejor es que vaya ahora mismo, si pregunta por mi dile que fui a ver unos asuntos de la escuela y a Seiya.

-Bien hija, espero que todo te salga bien.

::::

:::: 

Antes de ir a buscarlo Serena fue a la cafetería a comer algo, pero se encontró con Mina.

-Serena estas aquí.

-No esperaba que te encontraras aquí.

-Vine porque Yaten me pidió el favor de que lo acompañara por el nuevo trabajo que le puso Seiya.

-Asi, que bueno que ustedes dos están muy bien.

-Yo solo vine a buscarte como siempre para decirte que me perdones.

-Quizá en alguna otra ocasión pueda aceptarte esa disculpa, por ahora solo estoy pensando en ir a buscar a Seiya y decirle toda la verdad sobre mí y nuestros hijos.

\- ¿Piensas decirle?

-Si, ya no quiero sentirme culpable por el sufrimiento de mis hijos, cosa que tu jamás le ocultaste a Yaten pero si a tu mejor amiga.

-Lo siento de verdad.

-Es mejor que me vaya ahora mismo, no quiero amargarme la felicidad que viene dentro de poco por gente como tú, pero solo diré que te perdonare en cuanto sea feliz como tú lo eres.

Mina sonrió y la vio alejarse-Espere que todo te salga bien querida amiga mía.

-_

:::::

Yaten llego al estudio y vio al joven Seiya cantando, quedo tan impactado de ver que era idéntico a su amigo cuando era joven, hasta su voz tenía un aire al de Seiya.

-Hola Señor Kou

-Hola jovencito, has cantado de maravilla.

-Gracias, todo fue gracias al señor Seiya, me instruyo en muchas cosas durante todos estos días que he estado aquí.

"Es increíble su parecido con él, no me explico cómo Seiya no se ha dado cuenta de eso"

-Oye niño, ¿sabes dónde está Seiya?

-No ha llegado, llevo una hora esperando aquí, por eso estoy practicando.

-Es raro que se tarde tanto-Yaten le llamo, pero este no contestaba.

Cuando escucho ruido en la puerta del estudio, vio a un Seiya con lentes negros.

-Hasta que al fin te apareces.

-No me molestes quieres, solo quiero dormir después de la noche que pase, definitivamente no volveré a salir a ninguna parte con ese sujeto.

-Bueno solo espero que no hayas hecho nada loco después de que me fui.

….::  
:::::

Un rato después Serena llego a la productora y vio a padre e hijo ensayando y cantando juntos, se llevaban demasiado bien a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban tratándose.

Seiya se dio cuenta de que esta había llegado y le hizo una seña avisándole que lo esperara.

Serena se alejó un poco para que su hijo no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Unas chicas pasaron por su lado hablando sobre algo que llamo su atención.

\- ¿Puedes creer que Seiya estaba con esta mujer?

-No se podía esperar más de ese sujeto, todo el tiempo vive rodeado de mujeres, como desearía ser yo aquella chica con la que se acostó.

\- ¿Qué?-Serena quedo pasmada.

\- ¿No será un rumor?

-Claro que no, aquí tengo la prueba de que ambos estuvieron juntos. -Saco una revista

Serena se acercó y se las quito sin pedir permiso.

"Seiya Kou se acuesta con la directora de la compañía, la mujer más sexy que puede haber en todo Tokio, que afortunado hombre"-Era el encabezado de aquella revista.

Abrió la revista y vio las fotos más candentes de ambos.

\- ¿Qué tan confiable es esta revista?  
-Tiene un alto grado de confiabilidad señorita.

-Gracias-Dijo devolviendo la revista a las chicas y se marchó.

Justo en ese momento Seiya salió a buscarla, pero no la encontró.

-Perdón chicas ¿no vieron por aquí a una chica rubia?-Seiya

-Si, pero parece que se molestó al ver este artículo.

Seiya lo miro detenidamente y no pudo evitar enojarse rompiendo aquella revista, marchándose a buscarla.

N/A

Espero que les guste este capitulo

Disculpen la demora, pero hasta el viernes salí totalmente de la universidad, fue un semestre estresante, pero sobreviví.

Les agradezco mucho por sus reviews y espero que no me maten, estaré subiendo más capítulos en poco tiempo.


	7. Revelaciones parte 2 Celos de amor

Revelaciones: Celos de amor parte 2

Serena fue al bar que estaba cerca de la productora, quería calmar sus rabias después de haber visto semejantes cosas, llego a la barra y pidió una de las bebidas más fuertes que tenían, en realidad lo necesitaba y allí se quedó por un largo tiempo.

Seiya buscaba y buscaba por todos lados preguntándole a todas las personas que se encontraba en el camino, pero nadie daba razón de haberla visto.

Solo se le ocurrió entrar en aquel lugar en el que pensó que no estaría.

-Disculpe, ¿ha visto a una mujer rubia con odangos?

-Creo que se refiere a la mujer que está bailando en este momento en la barra.

Efectivamente cuando Seiya se acercó y la vio que era ella, quería acercarse, pero un tipo la tomo de la mano y la llevaba con él.

La rubia estaba tan complacida que no hizo si quiera una cara de molestia.

Comenzaron a bailar en la pista.

\- ¿Te diviertes guapo?

-Si, me agrada estar en tan gran compañía de una hermosa dama.

-Gracias, tu también eres demasiado apuesto.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa y la pasamos muy bien? -Le susurró al oído

Serena se sintió un poco incomoda en cuanto este hombre se le insinuó, quería alejarse, pero este la atrapo fuertemente hasta pegarla muy cerca de él.

-Déjame en paz por favor, no quiero irme contigo a ninguna parte.

-Iras conmigo así quieras o no, quien te manda a seducirme.

-Suéltame-Serena grito desesperada, tanto que Seiya no dudo en acercarse al sujeto y propinarle una fuerte golpiza.

-Déjala en paz desgraciado, o si no te las veras conmigo.

Serena estaba tan aturdida y asustada que no sabía qué hacer, hasta que Seiya la tomo de la mano y se la llevo fuera de allí.

\- ¿A qué viniste?-Serena

-Estaba buscándote.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para restregarme que te metiste con la mujer más hermosa que hay en todo Tokio?

-Eso no es cierto, además ¿Qué hacías con ese tipo? Si no hubiera llegado quien sabe lo que hubiera sucedido.

-Claro que lo es, todo el mundo lo sabe, ahora me queda claro que solo quisiste coquetearme y después restregarme que por tonta nos alejamos.

-En ningún momento pensé eso Serena, sabes que eres la única mujer a la que amare, eso te lo deje claro el día que me marche de este planeta, pero tú ya tenías a quien amar.

\- ¿Y quién te asegura que lo amo?

\- ¿Acaso no es así?-Seiya se acercó a ella pegándola a la pared.

-A ti que te interesa, mejor vete con esa mujer con la que seguro te complaces. -Serena trataba de alejarlo

\- ¿Estas celosa?-Seiya dijo muy pícaramente sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- ¿Por qué he de estar celosa? Mi vida es la más feliz de toda la tierra.

-Entonces niégame que hace poco no quería que estuviéramos juntos como en el pasado, niégame una sola vez en la vida que ya no sientes lo que aún sigo sintiendo por ti.

-Te odio demasiado Seiya Kou.-Serena dijo muy enojada.

-Dímelo de nuevo después de esto.-Seiya la tomo y la beso sin importarle que esta no quisiera.

Al instante Serena accedió y cada instante que pasaba le parecía eterno y placentero que estuviera con él.

Seiya acaricio una de sus piernas subiendo un poco aquella falda tenía volviéndola loca de amor.

::::

Kousagi había llegado temprano a casa pues su madre le había prometido aquella explicación de la verdad, pero al parecer no estaba, sus abuelos también habían salido a un paseo.

Reviso la habitación de su madre y no estaba tampoco, decidió buscar entre sus cosas algo que le diera una pista de lo que le diría.

\- ¿Qué es esto? -Dijo cuando encontró un viejo diario envuelto en un pañuelo.

Lo sacudió quitándole el polvo, el nombre de este era. "Mi gran amor"

Kousagui estaba tan confundida que lo tapo y se lo llevo al ático para que nadie se diera cuenta de que lo había robado.

 _ **"Muchos días después de saber que el mundo ya había sido salvado y que todo volviera a la normalidad supe de un grandioso grupo de cantantes llamados Three lights, fue emocionante ver a las chicas volverse locas por ellos, yo estaba completamente enamorada de Darién Chiva, ninguno de ellos me llamaba la atención como aquel chico"**_

:::

Seiya llevo a Serena a su departamento en donde siguieron sus caricias hasta mas no poder, cada momento era inexplicablemente lleno de pasión y deseos de estar juntos.

Se echaron en la cama quitando poco a poco cada prenda hasta quedar totalmente desnudos, sus deseos se hicieron más grandes cuando sintieron sus cuerpos desnudos.

Seiya no perdía oportunidad de tocar con tanta excitación el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, llego hasta su miembro y comenzó a tocarlo para darle mucho más placer, aquel placer que ella hace años no sentía con nadie, gemía con gran placer apretando sus manos con las sabanas.

 _ **"Un tiempo después de conocer a Seiya me pareció un joven muy talentoso y amable con todos, me enseñó a jugar softball y me ayudo a que no debía dejarme vencer por cosas malas que sucedieran, fui muy feliz a pesar de la ausencia de Darién.**_

 _ **Luego de esto comencé a sentirme atraída por él, pero por supuesto que no lo acepte, pues creía que Darién era mi único y verdadero amor.**_

\- ¿Era? ¿Cómo que era?

 _ **"Después de la batalla él se marchó y yo quede con un vacío al Darién regresar, pero el día de su cumpleaños, 30 de julio mi corazón se estremecía hasta mas no poder, Mina me aconsejo que fuera a verlo a su planeta...**_

\- ¿Otro planeta?¿Seiya es de otro planeta?

 _ **"Así lo hice y fue cuando le confesé que lo amaba a toda costa, que sería capaz de dejar mi vida de princesa por él, pero nuestro destino hizo que se alejara de mi para siempre"**_

Después de un rato le dio la señal de que quería más y fue en ese momento en que Seiya se adentró en ella comenzando a moverse dentro de ella sin dejar de besar cada parte de su cuello, pecho y boca, ambos gemían muy excitados hasta el punto en el que el llego al clímax junto con ella dejándose venir dentro de ella, así continuaron besándose con tanta pasión y deseo que no se terminara aquel momento.

 _ **"Jamás volví a escribir sobre él, hasta el día de hoy que regreso para decirme que me ama y que daría la vida por querer que no estuviera con Darién, cuando eso es un error, si supieras que no estoy con él y que Kousagui y Seiya son tus hijos, quiero decirte todo esto, para volver a ser feliz y esta vez será a tu lado, mi amado Seiya Kou.**_

\- ¿Entonces mi padre es ese hombre que conocí ayer?¿Seiya Kou?-Dijo un tanto llena de esperanza y sentimientos encontrados, tratando de releer lo que había escrito en aquel diario.

Lo único en que pensó fue en salir de aquel lugar para correr a donde nadie la encontrara, quería entender todo aquello que decía, no quería nada más.

::::

Serena y Seiya estaban durmiendo plácidamente después de una gran noche de placer, el amanecer los despertó abrazados.

-Buen día Bombón.

-Hola mi Seiya, ¿Estamos en tu departamento?

-Si.

-Esto no debería suceder Seiya, tu estuviste con esa mujer en este lugar, no sé porque accedí a estar contigo.

-Ni siquiera pienses en eso bombón, yo jamás estaría con alguien que no fueras tú, eres la única y eso te lo puedo asegurar.

\- ¿Cómo?

-Se que esa mujer es una cualquiera que solo querría tener fama, ese día se me insinuó y según mi manager es una mujer con demasiados escándalos y es falsa la información que da, solo tomo esas fotos conmigo totalmente ebrio, no sabes cómo me dan ganas de ir a buscarla y reclamarle por lo desgraciada que fue.

-Tú crees que no siento lo mismo Seiya, quiero romperle esa maldita cara de linda que tiene.

-No sabes cómo me fascina que estés celosa, aunque eso no cambia el que estés con él.

Serena escucho eso y su corazón se estrujo, pensó en el sufrimiento de sus hijos por sus actos y mentiras.

-Seiya debo decirte algo importante, quiero que me prestes atención y espero que comprendas sin reclamarme y que esto que sentimos no cambie nada.

-Dímelo bombón, te aseguro que todo estará bien, sin secretos como siempre ha sido.

-Pues veras, yo…-Se sentía demasiado nerviosa por revelarle aquella verdad. Simplemente lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

-No te preocupes bombón, te prometo que todo estará bien.

-Si supieras Seiya, lo difícil que es esto que te diré.

Seiya solamente le dio un beso en sus labios y le sonrió.

-Pase lo que pase te amare siempre.

-Es que, yo no...

En ese instante en que le revelaría todo sonó su celular.

-Darién-Dijo mirando a Seiya

-Contéstale bombón, no le hagas que sospeche nada.

-Hola Darién.

\- ¿Dónde estás? Tu hija acaba de tener un accidente y está aquí en el hospital.

-¿Kousagui? No puede ser posible, espérame ya voy para allá.

Seiya la vio muy temblosa después de contestar.

\- ¿Qué le paso a tu hija?

-Tuvo un accidente, debo ir al hospital en este momento. -Dijo vistiéndose.

-Tranquila bombón, yo te acompañare.

-Gracias Seiya.-Lo abrazo

:::::  
:::::

N/A

Bueno hasta aquí otro capítulo, ya pronto Seiya estará enterado de la manera menos esperada de que tiene dos niños con su amado bombón.


	8. El es mi padreSeiya Kou

Serena llego muy desesperada al hospital encontrándose con Darién en la recepción, este la vio muy agitada junto a Seiya y entendió por qué no contestaba su teléfono.

\- ¿Darién como esta mi hija? -Dijo sosteniéndolo fuertemente de la camisa muy desesperada.

-Parece ser que salió sola de la casa de tus padres y un auto la atropello dejándola con leves fracturas.

\- ¿Esta bien? ¿Puedo verla?

-En este momento está en cirugía porque perdió mucha sangre, pero te puedo asegurar que estará bien, si quieres ve a casa.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me vaya a casa con mi hija así? No puedo –Serena lo abrazo fuertemente y llorando con toda su alma.

-Bien, iré a ver cómo va todo-Darién se despidió de ambos.

-Sera mejor que me marche, tengo asuntos pendientes con la productora.

-No te vayas Seiya, quédate conmigo.

-Pero es que seguro el sospeche algo y no quiero que se enfade contigo.

-Seiya...

-Descuida Bombón, volveré en cuanto termine lo que iré a ser, sabes que me importa mucho Kousagui.

-Bien, por favor no te demores-Serena lo beso y lo abrazo con miedo.

-Avísame cualquier cosa, no dudes en comunicarte conmigo.

Darién regreso después de ver que este se había marchado.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya le contaste la verdad? -Dijo disimulando revisando algunas historias médicas.

-No, pensaba decírselo cuando tú me llamaste, no fui capaz de soltarle todo después de...-Se quedo callada y roja.

-Debes decírselo Serena

-Lo sé, pero es que quizá se enoje conmigo, no quiero que se aleje.

Darién simplemente la abrazo consolándola.

Rei llego en ese instante y los vio muy abrazados, Serena se dio cuenta y se acercó un poco más aliviada.

-Rei, que bueno que estas...

Pero no pudo decir nada más pues la chica la abofeteo fuertemente, estaba realmente enojada.

Seiya regreso pues se había arrepentido de haberla dejado así.

Se dio cuenta de la cachetada que Rei le había propinado a Serena.

-Rei-Grito Darien

\- ¿Por qué me pegas?

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Serena? -Dijo mostrándole el periódico.

Seiya no podía creerlo, pero a pesar de lo cerca que estaba no podía oír aquella conversación

"El mejor medico de Tokio y esposo de la famosa actriz Rei Hino fue visto en varias ocasiones dándose muestras de cariño con una de las maestras de su hijo Hiro Chiba Hino, quien también resulta ser una de las mejores amigas de la ídolo"

-Puedo explicarlo Rei-Darien

-No, tu mejor vete a trabajar, luego hablaremos, ahora necesito hablar con ella

Darien simplemente se fue

-Creí que habías superado esto después de que lo dejaste, tu misma lo hiciste por Seiya cuando quedaste embarazada de él, ¿Por qué ahora de nuevo?

Seiya pudo acercase un poco mas pudo escuchar algo.

\- ¡Solo quise darle celos a Seiya! ! No quise lastimarte, sabes que no lo amo¡

-Entonces confiésale todo y por favor piensa en tus hijos Serena.

-Por favor perdóname Rei, te prometo que nunca más les mentiré a ellos ni a ti.

-De acuerdo Serena.

-Ya verás que resolveré esto de la mejor forma. -La abrazo pensado seria mente en hacer algo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

Como si hubiera sido obra del universo apareció la sensual y candente directora de la productora en ese hospital, vio a Seiya y se fue directamente hasta él.

-Así que aquí estabas mi amor.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Escuche rumores de que estabas en el hospital así que vine, me preocupe demasiado por ti.

-Ni se te ocurra, aléjate de mí.-Seiya se alejó y Serena lo vio, también a la mujer que lo Seguía tomándolo del cuello.

\- ¿No me dejes depuse de que vivimos esa noche juntos.-Trataba de seducirlo

-Maldita-Dijo Serena aun abrazando a Rei.

\- ¿Qué pasa?-Rei

-Esa mujer

Rei la diviso muy enojada. -Por supuesto que es una cualquiera, todo en la productora lo saben, he tenido que mantener alejado a Darién por eso.

Los coqueteos de la mujer hacían que Serena no aguantara más.

Hasta que por un impulso de celos se acercó y le dio una cachetada que casi le rompe su cara de muñeca, el mismo Seiya estaba asombrado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa estúpida?

\- ¿Acaso no tiene dignidad o esta sorda? Él no quiere absolutamente nada contigo.

-Ni siquiera sabes cómo se sintió de satisfecho de estar conmigo en su cama, el me lo dijo muchas veces esa noche.

-No te creo ni una palabra de lo que me dices porque yo conozco a la perfección a Seiya.

\- ¿A si? ¿Acaso tú quién eres para conocerlo también?

-Soy la madre de sus hijos, su hija Kousagui está muy grave y por eso es que esta aquí acompañándome.

La mujer simplemente se reía de ella. -Te exijo que te marches o no sabrás lo que te pasara.

-Tu ni siquiera sabes quién soy yo.

-Claro que lo sé, una cualquiera que seduce a cuantos se les atraviesan por los ojos, así que no te atrevas a decirme ni una sola palabra más o no sabes de lo que soy capaz. -La miro muy enojada que así como así la mujer decidió irse.

Serena respiro en cuanto termino todo aquello.

-Bombón ¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo me dio rabia con el simple hecho de que se acercara a ti.

-Jamás espere esa reacción de ti, mas aun con eso de que tenemos dos hijos, no sé cómo lo tomara Darién cuando lo revele en las noticias, porque seguro eso hará.

-Bueno de hecho...-Lo abrazo

Darién junto a Rei llegaron un poco emocionados.

-Serena, Seiya acaba de despertar Kousagui.

-Qué bueno-Seiya

-Quiero verla.

-No Serena-Darién

\- ¿Por qué?-Serena

-Ella quiere ver a Seiya.

\- ¿A mí?-Seiya estaba anonadado.

-Si, dijo que antes que a nadie quiere que fighter la vea.

Todos se quedaron con cara de confusión, pero Seiya accedió pues después de todo ya la sentía parte de su familia.

\- ¿Cómo es que la conoces? -Serena dijo acompañándolo a la entrada.

-Un buen día después de que volví a Tokio la vi ser molestada por unos niños y no lo sé, un instinto de defensa me hizo que me acercara a ayudarla.

-No sabes lo feliz que era cada vez que le hablaba de ti como ella.

\- ¿Por qué le hablaste de mí?

-Bueno, quería recordarte como eres y que mejor que contarles a mis hijos sobre mi gran amigo, aquel que fue muy famoso y que tenía un gran poder.

\- ¿Segura que es solo por eso?

\- ¿Quieres escuchar que simplemente pensaba en ti día y noche? Pues así era, ahora ve con ella.

Se dieron un beso y Seiya entro cuidadosamente a la habitación viendo que Kousagi estaba recostada mirándolo fijamente, tenía un cuello ortopédico y unas cuantas vendas.

-Hola preciosa ¿Cómo estás?-Fighter.

-Hola...Shiho... ¿Porque estoy aquí?

-Tuviste un accidente por no fijarte por donde ibas, ¿dime que te paso?

-Es solo que ya se quién es mi padre Shiho.

\- ¿Tu verdadero padre?-Estaba confundida.

-Si, por eso te quería ver a ti, para contártelo ya que mi madre de seguro me mentira al respecto.

-No comprendo que hablas

-Solo...-Quiso moverse, pero el dolo no a dejo.

-No te muevas, te lastimaras.

-Entonces lee la última parte del diario de mi madre, debe estar en el cajón.

Seiya/Fighter lo saco y leyó aquel título que tenía, abrió las ultimas páginas y tal como ella se quedó pasmada.

\- ¿Dices que esto es de tu madre?

-Si, Seiya es mi padre, Seiya Kou es la persona que mi madre siempre ha amado, mi padre y de mi hermano, no como ella me había dicho, mi padre no es Darién, es Seiya.

\- ¿Qué? - La chica estaba en un estado de shock que simplemente salió de la habitación sin dar explicaciones dejando a Kousagui hablando sola.

Serena quien lo esperaba la vio regresar con cara de confundido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ocurrió algo a mi hija?

-Querrás decir a nuestra...hija.

-Seiya...

-Esa niña allá adentro me acaba de mostrar este diario que te pertenece a ti, me dijo muy claro que Seiya Kou era su padre, ¿Eso es cierto Serena?

-Si, tu eres su padre, era lo que trataba de decirte desde ayer pero no pude, no sabía cómo reaccionarias ante esto

\- ¿Dejaste que me comiera el cuento de que era de Darien? ¿Acaso él no sabe eso?

-Claro que lo sabe, por eso no me case con él y me marche a Inglaterra a vivir con mi tía.

\- ¿Entonces también me mentiste con eso de estar casada?

-Si, Rei es su esposa y tienen un hijo juntos.

Seiya cada vez se sentía más aturdido con tanta revelación, veía que Serena lloraba a mares, no sabía qué hacer con aquella indefensa mujer.

-Te aseguro que intenté ir a buscarte como la primera vez para decírtelo, pero no pude porque ya no tenía mis poderes de sailor.

Seiya se acercó hasta pegarla a la pared asustándola un poco, pero un beso profundo acabo con la ira de este, la verdad es que Seiya era incapaz de hacerle daño a la persona que amaba.

-Seiya...

-No digas nada Serena, sé que tuve en parte la culpa por marcharme aquella noche así de esa manera.

Serena se quedó impresionada con aquel acto de su amado.

-Por favor perdóname. -Serena lo abrazo fuertemente y este después se dieron un beso.

Seiya Jr llego y observo aquella particular pareja besándose, se dio cuenta que era su madre en compañía de una mujer.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Seiya y ella se soltaron de golpe dándose cuenta de que allí estaba su hijo.

\- ¿Hijo?-Serena dijo sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué haces besando aun a chica?

Ambos se miraron y notaron que su cuerpo varonil no estaba, ¿Cómo explicarían aquellos actos?

Continuara….

N/A

Ay no puede ser! Ya se enteró, pero su hijo se dio cuenta de las locuras de su madre.

Que le ocurrirá a Seiya ahora que no puede transformarse en chico, esto está de infarto.

Gracias a todos lo que me dejan reviews y me leen, espero les guste este capítulo, como he dicho no soy tan cruel como en mi otro fic, antes estoy tratando de colocar comedia en mis fics, eso sí conteniendo moderadamente el drama de la situación.

Nos leemos pronto en una próxima entrega.


	9. Comienza una lucha por nuestro amor

En el capítulo anterior.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Seiya y ella se soltaron de golpe dándose cuenta de que allí estaba su hijo.

\- ¿Hijo?-Serena dijo sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué hacías besándote con esta mujer

Ambos se miraron y notaron que su cuerpo varonil no estaba, ¿Cómo explicarían aquellos actos?

\- ¿Acaso a ti te gustan las chicas madre?

-No es lo que piensas hijo.

-Esto no tiene otra explicación que esa Mamá, estabas besándola.

-Creo que tu madre está tratando de decirte.

-No sé para qué habla usted señorita, esto es entre mi madre y yo.

-Seiya no seas así de grosero.

-Entonces explícame que es lo que sucede.

Serena se acercó a este mirándolo de los hombros.

-Hijo, ya no quiero mentirte más acerca de esto, pero espero que comprendas la situación.

-Serena

\- ¿Recuerdas que cuando eras un niño te conté sobre Fighter y Seiya?

-Si, me agradaban esas historias, más de tu amigo Seiya y sabes cómo se volvía loca mi hermana

-Pues veras, él es tu verdadero padre.

\- ¿Qué?

-Así como lo oyes mi amor, te hablaba de Seiya Kou porque él es tu verdadero padre, por eso acepte que estuvieras en su compañía

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que te besaras con ella?

-Pues lo que sucede es que, él o ella son la misma persona.

\- ¿Qué dijiste madre?¿La misma persona?

-Así es-Serena le tomo la mano a Seiya arrastrándolo hasta ella tomando la mano de ambos uniéndola muy feliz.

-Mi querido hijo, te presento a tu padre, el grandioso Seiya Kou, Seiya nuestro hijo. -Los miro a ambos sonriendo.

-Mi.…hijo-Seiya.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible si eres una chica?-Seiya Jr.

-Hijo solo comprende que lo que te digo es verdad, Seiya puede ser un chico y una chica al mismo tiempo ya que es de otro planeta.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio madre?

-Si Seiya, seguramente tu madre te conto de Kinmoku y de la misión que Sailor fighter tenía allí.

El joven Seiya no decía ni media palabra después de aquella locura

-Hijo estas bien

-Solo que estoy realmente sorprendido de que mi padre sea un cantante famoso y una chica.

-Créeme que a mí también me dejo conmocionada pues me sentía atraída por él.

\- ¿Y porque se separaron?

-Tuve que marcharme a mi planeta natal por cuestiones de mi misión con la princesa de Kinmoku, era su líder.

\- ¿No pensaste en el sufrimiento que tuvo mi madre, más la mentira que nos dijo sobre nuestro origen?

-Seiya-Serena dijo con miedo

-Primero nos mintió con eso de que tú estabas muerto y hace poco que era Darien la persona que nos dio la vida.

-Por favor cálmate hijo-Serena

-Es que no puedo madre, porque no nos dijiste desde un principio la verdad, que nuestro padre no regresaría o que si se le daba el tiempo nos visitaría.

-Jamás supe de tu existencia hasta hace unos momentos jovencito, lo hubiera sabido no sabes cómo no me hubiera alejado de tu madre.-Seiya dijo está realmente enfadado no importándole que fuera una chica regañándolo.

\- ¿Nunca lo supiste hasta hoy? -El chico se asombro

-Si mi pequeño, él supo por tu hermana, por eso nos viste besándonos, le estaba pidiendo perdón.

-Entonces supongo que ella sabe que eres su heroína Figther.

-No.-Serena y Seiya dijeron al unísono

-Hijo, se lo diré en cuanto se recupere.-Seiya

\- ¿Tu de verdad nos quieres? -El pequeño tenía ya los ojos aguados.

-Por supuesto que te quiero mi querido hijo, no sabiendo que eras mi hijo ya sentía algo así por ti-Shiho dijo sinceramente queriendo llorar.

Seiya lo abrazo queriendo que aquel momento no fuera una pesadilla, recordó el deseo que había pedido junto a la que aún no sabía que era su hija.

-Gracias estrella fugaces por mi deseo. -Dijo aun abrazando a su querido hijo.

\- ¿Pediste un deseo?-Serena

-Si, hace unos días con tu hija, nuestra hija.

-Kousagui siempre cree en esas cosas astrales.

-No me digas que tu no jovencito-Seiya le sonrió.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero ella es una obsesionada.

Los tres rieron.

-Bien, creo que es hora de que nuestra hija sepa la verdad. -Serena un instante después.

\- ¿Pero ¿cómo se lo dirás así, no puedo volver a mi cuerpo de chico?

-Creo que puedo prestarte esto para que te tapes.-Seiya le paso el abrigo elegante que tenía en ese instante.

-Gracias hijo.-Seiya

-Solo no me lo ensucies de acuerdo, es el más fino que tengo.

-!Seiya¡-Serena grito y el joven se marchó a la cafetería con un gesto característico de su padre.

-Uy ese niño me las pagara

-Ya veo porque no me olvidaste bomboncito, debió ser fastidioso para ti mi parecido con él.-Seiya dijo muy pícaramente.

Serena lo vio, se quitó la bufanda que traía puesta colocándoselo y dándole un beso.

-Son de la misma personalidad-Le beso de nuevo y entraron a ver a su hija.

:::

Por otro lado, Kakyuu que acababa de llegar con su Maker tuvieron que dar muchas vueltas para saber en dónde estaban, pues la ciudad había cambiado mucho en esos quince años.

Maker estaba tan impresionada de esto que pensó que seguro la chica más inteligente que había conocido se habría ido de la ciudad o peor aún, se habría casado.

\- ¿Cómo haremos majestad para que hallemos a Figther y Healer-Maker

-No lo sé, pero en cuanto las vea seguro las enviare a un castigo con el que no tendré piedad.

-Majestad creo que esta siendo demasiado cruel.

-No me importa, esos dos me mintieron y por eso les quite el poder transformarse en chicos.

Maker no podía creer lo mala que estaba siendo su reina.

Eso le daba a entender que esta no le permitiría que se fuera de su lado, mucho menos ir en busca de Ami, ya que en aquellos años siempre estuvo en sus pensamientos.

Caminaban por las calles de Juban cuando se detuvieron.

 _ **"Serena Tsukino, la chica con la que se rumorea que el Doctor Darién Chiba estaba viéndose a escondidas de su esposa Rei Hino, ha revelado que la madre de los hijos de Seiya Kou, el cantante recién regreso a la música como solista"**_

\- ¿Qué?-Dijo impresionada Kakyuu.

"Según fuentes muy confiables de la que fue amante por unos días de este, la chica la ataco y le dijo todo aquello, estaba en el hospital por el accidente que su hija había tenido el día anterior, ahora si señores y señoritas nuestro Seiya Kou sentó cabeza y me agrada haber sido una de las implicadas de aquel romance"

-No lo puedo creer, ella es Sonoko.

-¿La conoces?-Kakyuu

-Si, ella fue la chica que era la capitana del equipo de softball de la escuela, también del club de fans de nuestro grupo.

-Seguro que aun está en el hospital como dijo ella, debemos ir ahora mismo.

-Pero majestad, creo que con esa ropa no puede estar en este lugar.

-Pero si es mi vestimenta.

-Recuerde que este no es nuestro planeta.

-De acuerdo me adaptare a este planeta.

::::  
::::

Seiya junto a Serena llegaron a la cabecera de la cama de la pequeña que descansaba sus ojos por un rato.

Seiya le tomo la mano muy cariosamente y esta sintió su tacto.

-¿Seiya?

Serena miro a Serena un poco asustado pues no podía articular ni una palabra como chico.

-Soy yo hija y tu padre, estamos aquí juntos. -Serena

Kousagui abrió los ojos mirándola - ¿Mama? ¿Papa? ¿Eso quiere decir que él ya sabe todo esto verdad? -Dijo muy ilusionada.

Serena llena de lágrimas y alegría le tomo la mano a los dos –Si, nunca más te volveré a mentir, por favor perdóname.

-Me alegra que me hayas dicho la verdad madre, no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

Miro muy contenta a Seiya – Papa.

-Perdóname tambien mi querida hija, nunca supe de tu existencia hasta el día de hoy.-Seiya trataba de hablar lo más varonil posible.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a tu voz?-Kousagi no se perdía ni una a pesar su estado.

-Estoy un poco enfermo de gripa-Se puso la bufanda fingiendo toser.

-Creo que debemos hablar de muchas cosas, tantos años que perdimos juntos-Serena

-No pensemos en el pasado mi pequeña, solo vivamos el presente.

\- ¿Mi hermano ya lo sabe?

-Si, no pude evitar decírselo cuando nos vio besándonos.-Serena estaba sonrojada.

\- ¿Entonces ustedes dos ya están de nuevo juntos?

-Si preciosa, esperamos no separarnos nunca más-Seiya

-Ojala que no suceda y no te marches a tu planeta dejándonos.-Kousagi

-Es una promesa hija-Le tomo la mano y la beso tiernamente.

En ese momento Hiro entro a la habitación con un hermoso ramo de rosas saludándolos.

-Hola Hiro, me alegra que hayas venido a verme.

-Me aterre mucho cuando mamá me conto sobre tu accidente.

\- ¿Quién es este muchachito?-Dijo susurrando a Serena

-Es el hijo de Darien y Rei, seguramente sera de nuestra familia.

\- ¿Qué?¿Está enamorado de mi hija?-Hablo muy fuerte que los dos se quedaron viéndolo.

-Hiro, te presento a Seiya Kou, mi padre.

Ambos se dieron la manos un poco llenos de vergüenza, el primero por haber llegado sin presentarse ante aquel hombre. Por su parte Seiya que aún seguía siendo mujer había hablado como ella, al tomarle el mano tocio un poco serio.

Serena prefirió que los dos quedaran allí solos pues los chicos debían hablar sobre algo importante.

-Eso que sucedió hace un momento fue lo más loco que he hecho en mi vida bombón.

-Al menos nuestra hija sabe todo sobre ti, bueno en parte lo sabe.

-Ahora que la conozco se presenta esto de que tiene novio.

-Aún no lo son, recuerda que por mi culpa estuvo un poco ausente de su lado. -Serena

-Pero aún es muy joven para tener novio.

-Hablas como mi padre cuando supo que andaba con Darien. -Serena suspiro

-No seré celoso con mi hija por que tenga novio, pero temo que no puedo hacer nada ya que tú te enamoraste a esa edad.

-Lo ves, mi padre hablaba así –Serena rio.

Seiya le dio un dulce beso y la vio muy coqueto.

-Oigan ya dejen de mostrar sus locuras en el público, tenemos compañía. -Dijo Seiya Jr un poco avergonzado.

Había llegado con Rei para ver a su sobrina.

-Hola Rei

-Hola chicos, veo que ya están bien ustedes dos ¿no es así? -Rei

-Si, ya sabe todo sobre nuestros hijos. -Serena

-Si, al menos yo sé todo, incluso que es ella.-Seiya Jr dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Qué?-Rei

-Fue un accidente que pronto debia saber- Seiya.

-Ademas no pudimos ocultarlo porque no puede volverse un chico de nuevo.

-Eso es grave, ¿Cómo lo tomara Kousagi?-Rei

-No podemos decírselo así, recuerda que ella ama a Fighter pero a Seiya apenas lo conoce. -Serena

-Bueno espero que cuando se recupere le puedan contar todo.

::::  
::::

\- ¿Cómo estás?-Hiro

-Bien, no me importa estos dolores después de saber que mi padre no es Darién, sino Seiya Kou.-Kousagi

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Si, mi madre nos mintió acerca de eso hace unas semanas.

\- ¿Por qué?-Hiro

-Creo que quería darle celos a él, porque hace poco había regresado a la ciudad.

-Creo que si mi madre lo sabe tendría una pelea fuerte con tu madre.

-No creo, pero si así es se reconciliarían, recuerda que ellas siempre están peleándose.

-Si- Hiro rio tomándola de la mano acercándose a ella para besarla sorpresivamente, la chica quedo realmente anonadada.

Darien entro a la habitacion con los demas haciendo unos chequeos a la chica, en cuanto comenzo a revisar sus piernas no reaccionaron.

\- ¿Qué sucede Darien?-Kousagi

\- ¿Algo no está bien?-Rei

\- ¿Podrías mover tus piernas Kousagi? -Darién

-No puedo moverlas Darién, ¿Qué es lo que me ocurre? -Dijo demasiado asustada la joven comenzando a llorar

Continuara….

N/A

Nos leemos pronto en una próxima entrega.


	10. Mi deseo hecho realidad

**CAPITULO 10**

 **MI DESEO HECHO REALIDAD**

 **ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO LEMMON- YURI.**

Serena y Seiya habian salido de la habitacion, pues asi lo habia pedido Kousagui muy enojada de verse asi.

Darien salio y estos lo abordaron -¿Qué tiene mi hija?

-Al parecer sufrio un fuerte golpe en la espalda que la dejo invalida.

-¿Osea que va a estar asi para siempre?-Serena

-Creo que es solo un trauma por el accidente.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices Darien?

-Si, desde luego que si, por favor ve a descansar a casa con Seiya, te informare de lo que suceda.

-No quiero.

-Por favor Bombón, necesitas descansar, te prometo que vendremos inmediatamente.

-De acuerdo.

Seiya le dio un beso y vio a Darién dándole este un aviso de que haría todo lo posible por cuidar de su hija.

LO DEJARIA TODO

Mientras tanto Mina y Yaten despertaban de su cansada pero apasionada noche en la habitacion de la casa de el grupo.

Mina se sintio un poco rara al estar en el pecho de su amado platinado, ¿Por qué sentia que habian dos grandes bultos en su cara.

Abrio los ojos y se asusto de ver que el ya no era un chico.

-!Yaten despierta¡

-¿Qué te pasa?¿porque me levantas de ese modo que no soporto?

-No puedo creer que seas una chica.

-¿Cómo paso esto?

-Seguro lo hiciste inconciente mientras dormias.

-Creo que es cierto, pero no puedo ser un chico de nuevo.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo Mina.

-No importa en este momento, siempre quise verte de esta manera.

-¿Qué dices?

-Desde hace un par de meses habia querido que me hicieras esta fantasia realidad.

-¿Estas loca?

Mina no se resitio a quitarle la ropa y comenzar a besar sus señor bien hechos.

Pero tan rapido perdieron el encanto que el platinado corrio a abrir la puerta dejandola alli.

-Princes Kakyuu- Yaten dijo muy asombrado

-Asi es, soy tu princesa, necesito saber porque me desobedecieron y vinieron a este lugar.

-Su alteza yo vine por mi cuenta...

-¿Dónde esta Seiya?

-Yaten amor mio, ¿Quién es?-Mina grito fuerte antes de salir en solo aquella camisa de Yaten.

-Princesa Kakyuu.-Asombro a Mina.

-Futura Reina para ti-Kakyuu estaba enfadada.

-¿Asi que esta es tu razon por la que viniste?

-Asi es majestad y soy realmente muy feliz a su lado, ademas tengo un hermoso hijo con ella.

-Sabes que tu deber es a mi lado y no con una sailor de la princesa de la luna.

-Se que mi deber es con usted, pero eso no cambia el amor que tengo por Mina.

-Ya basta de estas estupideces, seguro tu le llenaste la cabeza a Fighter sobre esto y fue por eso que vino a verla otra vez.

-Pues no es asi alteza, el vino por su cuenta haciendome creer que la habia olvidado, pero me confeso que no fue asi cuando la volvio a ver con Darien dandose un beso.

-¿Seguro ya sabe que ella no esta casada con Darien y puede ser muy feliz al lado de Seiya y sus hijos?-Mina

-Eso es lo que mas me tiene enojada, ¿En que momento Serena y Seiya estuvieron juntos?-Kakyuu

-Fue hace más de quince años, precisamente el día de su cumpleaños, el dia que se marchó.-Mina

-Ahora comprendo porque no quiso hacer nada y se fue temprano a su nueva mision.-Kakyuu

-¿Entonces fue usted la que le ofrecio que se fuera lejos?-Mina

-Asi es Mina, crei que habia logrado mi objetivo, Fighter no merecía sufrir.-Kakyuu

-Eres una egoísta, la verdad que no pensaste en esos dos, sino en ti.

-Desde luego que pensaba en mi, ella es mi sailor starlight.

-Pues no le creo nada.-Mina

-Basta Mina, no te comportes asi con nuestra princesa.-Maker.

-Healer es mejor que vayas a buscar a Seiya y le pidas que regrese con nosotros a Kinmoku.

-Pero Majestad.

-Es mi orden, así te devolveré el poder transformarte en chico de nuevo.

-De acuerdo.-Healer

-Bien, nos veremos más tarde en la escuela CrossRow para marcharnos de inmediato.

Maker y Healer se vieron detenidamente, no comprendía que era lo que pasaba con su princesa.

-No puedes aceptar eso Yaten, creo que tu princesa está un poco loca, no entiendo su comportamiento.

-Se preocupa con nosotros, pero si es un poco extraño que este asi y mas por Seiya.

-Creo que siente algo mas que cariño por su sailor.

-¿Tu crees?

-Pues es lo mas probable, pero ya sabes lo exagerada que soy.

-Bueno me voy a buscar a Seiya, mientras tanto tu ve y busca a Serena para que sepa que la princesa esta aquí.

-Esos dos deben estar juntos asi que ire contigo, solo esperame.

-Bien de acuerdo, no te demores.

LO DEJARIA TODO

Taiki habia dejado a la princesa en un sitio muy traquilo que pudo pagar para su princesa, al ver que esta se durmio, fue a dar un paseo por el sitio que habia investigado antes.

-Según esto, ella vive aquí cuando no esta en Alemania.

Era el hospital de Jubann, decidio entrar y precisamente la vio alli frente a frente.

-Taiki ¿Eres tu?

-Ami Mizuno, veo que cumpliste tu sueño de ser la mejor doctora de todas.

-Gracias ¿No se supone que deberias estar en tu planeta con tu princesa?

-Ella esta aquí ya que Sailor Healer y Fighter vinieron sin permiso.

-¿Y tu?

-Pues te estaba buscando pero no aparecias, hasta que averigue por fuentes que estabas en Alemania y que por unos dias habias venido aquí a Japon.

-Agradezco que no te hayas olvidado de tus amigos.

-De la que no pude olvidarme fue de ti.

Ami estaba ruborizada al escuchar aquel chico que tambies estaba rubirizado.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? Esta comenzando a llover y llevo paraguas.

-Muchas gracias.

Ami se acerco a este y con el solo hecho de sentirlo a su lado hizo que su corazon se extremeciera.

 _"Tantos años han tenido que pasar para que el viniera a verme, años de los cuales solo me dedique a estar trabajando como loca para olvidarlo y aun asi no pude"_

 _Taiki le tomo la mano al verla un poco tensa y se fueron a su casa._

LO DEJARIA TODO

Serena y Seiya estaban recostados en la cama despues de haber pasado una agradable noche juntos, a pesar de que Seiya era una chica no pudo evitar estar con aquella chica que le pidio insistentemente que lo hiciera.

-No tengas miedo mi bombon, todo se solucionara con nuestra hija, sabes que es muy fuerte.

-Pero y si no mejora, perdera la alegria que tiene.

-Los dos lograremos que vuelva a sonreir.

Serena lo abrazo tan fuertemente sintiendo su aroma, lo habia extrañado tanto que en ese instante la estaba volviendo lcca, asi que comenzo a besarla en el cuello.

-¿Qué haces?

-Por favor dejame estar contigo esta noche.

-No, ahora soy una chica y no quiero eso.

-Pero Seiya, hace años me dijiste lo mismo y he reprimido ese sueño de estar con tu lado femenino.

-Me dan celos.

-Pero si eres tu misma.-Serena comenzo a destapar sus senos con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No hagas esto Serena.

-Ya es muy tarde, llevo deseando este momento contigo desde que me dejaste aquella noche.-Dijo subiendose encima de ella, hizo que este le descubriera sus senos viendola como se exitaba al sentir su manos en ellos.

La rubia continuo besandola por todo su cuerpo hasta que la pelinegra no se aguanto mas y comenzo a tocar mas alla de su citura haciendola gemir de placer, queria tomar el control como si fuera Seiya y comenzo a introducir uno a unos los dedos dentro del sexo de su amada.

-¡No pares¡ ¡quiero mas¡

-Como lo desees bombon.

La recosto y se dio vuelta para poder lamer aquella cavidad exitada de la rubia, la exitacion que esta tenia era demasiada, aun asi vio que encima suyo estaba la de la peli negra y comenzo a lamerla con tanto anhelo que la peli azabache comenzo a extremencerse de placer con aquellos debaneos que su rubia le propinaba, no podia mas con aquellas sensaciones que por primera vez sentia, era su primera vez como una chica y era con su amado bombon, se dio vuelta viendola y dejandose llevar por la exquisitez de las manos de serena tocándola en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?

-No, quiero mas, mas de ti.

Serena hizo caso a esto dejandola muy cansada pero muy extidada hasta el punto que se recostaron en la cama y se quedaron dormidas muy abrazadas.

Seiya desperto y se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda con Serena a su lado.

-¿Qué paso aquí?

-Solo pasamos una muy buena noche los dos mi estrella.

-Pero si lo hicimos como dos chicas, sabes que eso no me gusta.

-Pues creo que desde anoche que lo hicimos te quedo gustando y ambas estuvimos muy satisfechas.

-¿Estas diciendo que yo te hice lo mismo?

-Si, parecia como si estuviera con Seiya y eso me encanto que quisiera repetirlo otra vez.

-De ninguna manera, esta sera la unica vez que te complazco ya que estabas deseosa, terminado eso ya cumpli con mi parte, ahora tu dejaras esa obsesion.

-Estas celosa.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, nunca habia estado como una mujer, sabes que no quiero compartirte con nadie incluyendo a mi lado sailor.

-Bien de acuerdo, de todos modos gracias por complacerme en esta fantasia.

La pelinegra la beso y se recostaron besandose de nuevo.

Seiya Jr llego a la habitacion y las vio besandose.

-Oigan tortolitas, la tia Mina y su amiga vinieron a buscarlas, necesita hablar con las dos.

-¿Mina y su amiga?

-Si, se parece un poco a Yaten Jr.

Al llegar a la sala se dieron cuenta de lo que su hijo les estaba hablando.


	11. Decepción Kinmokiana

LO DEJARIA TODO

Capitulo 11 

-¿Que sucede Yaten?-Shiho.

-Querras decir Healer ¿o como deberia llamarme?

-¿Sakamoto Chica?

-¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre?-Mina dijo cofundida.

-Si, tenia tiempo de no oirlo, desde que me converti en Sailor starlight.

-¿De verdad?-Serena

-Disculpen si los interrumpimos en algo, pero necesito que Seia, Fighter o Shiho venga conmigo.

-¿Adonde? hoy tengo ensayo con mi hijo Seiya.

-Creo que eso no le importara a la princesa Kakyuu.

-¿Estas diciendo que nuestra princesa esta aqui?

-Asi es, al parecer esta un poco enojada con nosotras.

-Eso explica el porque no puedo ser un chico de nuevo.

-Es mejor que vayamos a verla.

-Si...

Se acerco a Serena abrazandola sintiendo un dolor en su pecho.

-No te preocupes, regresare contigo y no voy a permitir que me alejen de tu lado ni el de nuestros hijos.

-No te preocupes, sabes que siempre estaremos unidas.

La beso con tanta pasion que los dos presentes se sonrojaron.

-Bueno ya es hora.-Yaten

Serena tenia una leve tristeza en su rostro, pues su corazon estaba inquieto.

-Tranquila Serena, quiza esto sea solo un berrinche de Kakyuu.

-No lo se, siento como si algo bueno fuera a suceder de todo esto, ya sabes que ella desconoce de nuestros hijos.

-¿Tu cree?

-Asi es Mina, tengo la esperanza.

LO DEJARIA TODO

Darien reviso a kousagui, esta se veia llena de dolor ante las circunstancias de su salud.

-¿Como esta Padre?-Hiro dijo saliendo con su padre.

-Sus analisis estan normales, pero sus animos estan por el suelo.

-¿Que debemos hacer?

-La dare de alta ahora mismo, creo que es mejor que su familia la ayude en este proceso.

-¿Pero si podra salir de esto?

-No lo dudes hijo, es hija de una chica fuerte y valerosa.

-Hablas de ella como si la hubieras amado como Mamá.

-Asi es hijo, hubo un tiempo en que yo fui su prometido y despues me dejo por el padre de sus hijos.

-Ahora comprendo el porque me dijo que ella les habia mentido en la verdad de su padre.

-Si, fui a su casa esa noche y la vi borracha, la regañe por eso.

-¿Sufria por el padre de sus hijos?

-Si, en ese mismo momento lo vio llegar y de un impulso me beso.

-Solo por darle celos, la tia Serena es un poco impulsiva.

-Si, espero que no estes enojado conmigo ni con tu tia Serena por eso.

-Para nada Padre, entiendo todo a la perfeccion y mas ahora que me confiesas que fuiste su novio.

-Gracias hijo mio.

Se despidiero y el fue a darle la buena noticia a su amiga.

LO DEJARIA TODO

Taiki recien regresaba de su encuentro con Ami, su princesa aun dormia y no sospechaba nada de su salida con ella.

Flash back

Ami llego junto con el a casa.

-Fue bueno verte Ami.

-¿Tienes que irte tan pronto?

-Si, la princesa Kakyuu esta esperandome, no sospecha nada de esto.

-De acuerdo, supongo que pierdo mi tiempo tratando de convercerte para que entres.

-La verdad no me molesta la idea, los demas hacen lo que deseen y creo que yo puedo hacerlo.

Ami sonrio y fue con el, al entrar vio un hermoso departamento digno de una chica inteligente.

-Supongo que estas muy comoda en este lugar.

-Si, no tengo mucho tiempo para estar aqui, pero disfruto cada momento.

-¿Y tienes algun pretendiente?

Dijo al observar una fotografia de un chico en su mesa de la sala.

-No, si lo dices por ese chico, no sucedio nada.

-No te has enamorado nunca Ami.

-Solo una vez y el se fue por una mision importantr en su planeta.

Taiki la vio con lagrimas y esto lo conmovio.

-Te entiendo Ami, yo deje a una persona muy inteligente en este lugar, jamas pude olvidarla a pesar de ser como ella.

Ami se quedo viendolo, un instante despues se acercaron poco a poco para darse un dulce beso.

-perdoname por no haber venido antes Ami.

-No te preocupes, siempre habia esperado este momento.

Fueron hasta la cama para quedarse juntos como siempre lo habian soñado.

Fin flash back

Taiki tenia un sonrojo que no se le quitaba, su corazon latia a mil por el solo hecho de pensar en la chica de cabello azul.

Kakyuu desperto viendolo en la ventana observando el precioso mar.

-¿Maker?

-Alteza al fin despierta.

-¿Que haces como un chico.  
-¿Que? No me habia fijado en eso majestad, es algo raro.

Se transformo nuevamente en sailor Maker.

-No quiero ni pensar que estes con alguna chica de la tierra.

-Le prometo que no alteza.

-Bueno entonces iremos a buscar a Healer ahora mismo.

-La guiare.

LO DEJARIA TODO

Kousagi vio entrar a Hiro muy sonriente como siempre.

-Porque tienes esa sonrisa en tu rostro.

-Papá acaba de decirme qye ya podras salir de este lugar.

-¿Para que todos se burlen de mi?, no quiero.

-No seas asi, siempre has luchado por lo que quieres y te aseguro que saldras de esta tambien.

-¿Tu crees eso?

-Estoy plenamente convencido que asi sera, te dare la fuerza necesaria para ayudarte.

Kousagi se le acerco y le dio un dulce beso.  
En ese momento llego Serena y los vio, estaba tan contenta de que al fin estuvieran juntos.

-Serena

-Hola Darien

-¿Y Seiya?

-Tuvo que ir a ver a la princesa Kakyuu, asi que por ahora vine a verla.

-Espero que no hayan problemas.

-Te lo aseguro que no, ¿Todo bien con Kousagi.

-Si, son fracturas muy leves y debemos esperar a que sanen por completo e iniciar las terapias para que pueda moverlas poco a poco. En una hora podra irse a casa y tomar lo que le mande.

-Eso me parece muy buena noticia.

-Por eso necesitaba verlos a ambos.

-Yo le contare en cuanto lo vea en casa.

LO DEJARIA TODO

Shiho y Sakamoto llegaron al lujoso lugar en el que estaba su princesa y Maker.

-Princesa-Dijeron ambos.

-¿Por que desobedecieron mis ordenes?

-Yo puedo explicarlo...

-Callate Healer. Estoy totalmente desepcionada de ti Figther.

-Lo lamento todo, pero no sabe lo que he sufrido en estos dias.

-Si tambien me impacto saber que tuviste gemelos con la princesa de la luna.

-Aunque trate de olvidarla y engañarlas a ustedes, no lo consegui, desperto los celos nuevamente en mi cuando la vi con Darien.

-¿Osea que no se casaron?

-No majestad, ella esta con Rei y tienen un hijo.

-Eso no me importa, nos iremos ahora mismo.

-No lo permitire.-Fighter.

-¿Acaso me estas desobedeciendo de nuevo?

-Si, le prometi a Serena que no me iria de aqui nunca mas, ya es suficiente con estos años en los que perdi el amor de mis dos hijos.

-No puedo creer lo que escucho.

-Por favor alteza devuelvame el poder ser un chico.-Healer.

-Solo si Fighter acepta una condicion.

-Acepto majestad.

LO DEJARIA TODO..

Kousagi fue cargada por Kenji hasta la habitacion.

-Lista hija ya podras descansar aqui hasta que te recuperes.

-Podrian dejarme sola.

-Si cariño

Los tres se fueron cerrando la puerta, Seiya Jr estaba alli.

-Sal de aqui.

-Siento mucho que estes enfadada con esto pero nadie tuvo la culpa hermana.

-Por favor vete que no quiero pelear.

-Bien

-Solo una cosa, llama a Shiho. Quiero verla.

-De acuerdo.

Serena se sentia debastada.

-Gracias papá y Mamá por ayudarme con esto.

-Hariamos cualquier cosa por nuestra nieta.

-Abuelos, mamá, Kousagi quiere ver a Papá.

-¿Papá?-Kenji la miro sorprendido.

-Si abuelo, nuestro padre estuvo lejos de nosotros por su trabajos que no supo jamas que tenia hijos.

-¿Donde esta?

-Vendra pronto.

El timbre sono y Seiya fue a abrir viendo que era el.

-Papá.

-Hola hijo.

-Supongo que ya se te arreglo el problema.

-Eh si.

-Seiya que bueno que llegas

-Si, Darien me conto que nuestra hija finalmente esta mejorando.

-Si.

Los padres de Serena lo vieron un poco serios.

-Buenas tardes señores Tsukino.

-No me place mucho el que estes aqui con mi hija despues de que me engañaron diciendome que estabas muerto.

-Le pido una disculpa muy grande señor, no fue mi intencion.

-¿Esto lo solucionaremos despues jovencito y no quiero ver llorar mas a mi hija.

-Eso no pasara, la amo con todo mi corazon y siempre a sido asi.

Le tomo la mano y Kenji los dejo seguir.

-¿Asi que estaba muerto?

-No tuve mas eleccion, quede embarazada y no sabia que hacer con Papá, Mamá lo sabia todo.

-Ruego por que no quiera colgarme.

-No lo hara, eres el amor de su hija. Ya veo que volviste a ser tu.

-Si, quiere decir que ya no habra ese tipo de cosas ¿Entiendes?

-Claro, solo fue una fantasia frustrada que Ya realice.

-No lo volvere a repetir en la vida.

-¿No te gusto?

-Si pero, no me siento yo.

-Madre, ¿ya le dijiste?

-Oh si es cierto.

-¿Que?

-Ella quiere ver a Shiho

CONTINUARA

Nombres tomados de las seiyus japonesas.


	12. El secreto de Papá

Seiya se quedo asombrado cuando su hijo y la chica que amaba le pidieron que entrara no como el sino como ella.

Tuvo cuidado de no dejarse ver como chica delante los padres de Serena.

La rubia le presto algunas prendas que tenia de cuando era mas joven, por suerte le quedaba a la perfeccion.

-¿Kousagi puedo pasar?

-Shiho al fin apareces.

-Perdoname preciosa pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer.

-Si, lo imagino, ese dia te fuiste como loca sin decir ni media palabra.

-Lo lamento mucho, es que me quede impresionada que fui a buscar a tu padre de inmediato.

-¿Eso hiciste?

-Si, queria pedirle explicaciones del porque no me dijo nada.

-¿Y que te dijo?

-Que el hasta ahora se enteraba, que Serena porque le habia mentido de esa manera.

-No es la primera vez que mi madre decepciona.

-No, tu madre jamas hizo eso, ellos se han amado siempre, lo que ocurrio es que ellos se separaron por sus misiones de sailors.

-¿Misiones de sailor?

-Veras, tu madre es la guardiana de la luna, es decir Sailor Moon.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si, se iba a casar con Darien pero me...digo conocio a Seiya y se enamoro, al poco tiempo fue a verlo y solo estuvieron juntos un dia ya que tu padre tenia que irse lejos por una mision.

-¿Por eso es que Mamá lloraba siempre?

-Si, tambien te puedo asegurar que Seiya a pesar de estar lejos de tu madre, pensaba dia y noche en tu madre.

-¿Nunca la olvido?

-No, jamas pudo hacerlo ya que su mente estaba en este mundo y ahora entiendo porque regreso.

-Parece que conoces mucho a tu hermano, ¿Crees que deba hablar con el sobre esto?

-Si quieres lo llamo en este momento, esta afuera con tu madre ansioso por verte.

-Solo si te quedas acompañandonos.

La chica vio a esta un poco asustada, no sabia que hacer.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Lo haria con gusto, pero debo ir a seguir con mis obligaciones.

-Bien lo entiendo, enfrentare a Seiya sola.

-Creeme que el es una buena persona, dale una oportunidad de que te muestre quien es.

-Gracias por tus consejos Shiho.

La peli negra la abrazo con tanto amor y le beso la mejilla despidiendose.

Al salir estaba Serena muy preocupada.

-¿Y bien?

-Quiere verme ahora

-Eso es bueno, espero que esto la aleje de ese sufrimiento que tiene por mi culpa.

-Tranquila bombon.

-Pero no desea verme y eso es por mi culpa.

-El culpable soy yo y nadie mas entiendelo.

Se cambio rapidamente y antes de entrar le dio un beso a Serena pronunciando un "Te amo"

HOSPITAL DE ALEMANIA

Amy recien comenzaba sus labores en el hospital de Alemania, despues de sus cortas vacaciones en Tokio y de su sorpresiva visita con Taiki.

Habia pasado la mejor noche de su vida con el chico que le robo el corazon años antes y del que jamas se olvido.

-¿Debes regresar a tu planeta ahora?

-No, nuestra princesa esta muy molesta con Seiya y Yaten porque hicieron cosas a escondidas y tal parece que los castigara.

-¿Entonces ya sabe que no se caso con Darien y que tiene dos hijos con el?

-Si, lo que siento que es un poco raro es que ella esta un poco disparatada.

-¿Como si tuviera celos?

-Quiza, pero siempre he sabido que Seiya es su preferido ya que es el lider.

-Tal vez este enamorada de el.

-¿Lo crees?

-Si dices que tiene esos comportamientos es lo mas probable.

Sono la alarma y se dieron cuenta que ya era muy tarde.

-Perdona Amy ya es hora que me vaya, nos veremos de nuevo

Fin flash back.

-Espero que no suceda nada y pueda quedarse aqui conmigo y los demas tambien.

-Doctora Mizuno la necesito urgente, venga conmigo.

-Si ¿que sucede?

-Tengo a un paciente que encontramos hace unos dias.

-Llamaron a sus familiares.

-No hemos logrado saber quien es, no tiene identificacion alguna.

-Debemos buscar a su familia a como de lugar.

-Hare las gestiones para publicarlo en las agencias de busqueda.

Amy estaba un poco y nerviosa con ese hombre

LO DEJARIA TODO

Seiya entro a la habitacion viendola muy cariñoso.

-¿Pediste que viniera?

-Si, mi hermano y Shiho me dijeron que hablara contigo a solas sobre esto.

-Escucha yo...

-No tienes porque explicarme nada, solo quiero pedirte que no te marches

Seiya se quedo impresionado ante la peticion de su hija.

-No permitas que mamá vuelva a sufrir de la manera que lo hizo por ti.

-Te prometo que eso no sucedera, una vez dije que no la veria llorar y yo lo provoque de la peor manera.

-Se que tu no tuviste la culpa sino su destino fue asi.

Seiya se acerco a su cama abrazandola fuertemente, los dos estaban tan sentimentales en ese momento que lo unico que querian era llorar.

-Te prometo que todo estara bien.

-Gracias Papá

-Tambien tu prometeme que no estaras mas aqui triste, comenzaras las terapias.

-¿Crees que me cure?

-Lo creo hija mia, tienes que ser fuerte para afrontar tu vida sin rendirte.

-De acuerdo.

Kousagi lo abrazo de nuevo sintiendo algo extraño proviniente de el.

Seiya por su parte no podia dejar de pensar en lo que habia pedido su princesa.

Recuerdo

"Piensa muy bien las cosas Fighter, si es muy valioso para ti estar al lado de Serena y dejarlo todo por ella, pero eso tendra un gran costo"

-¿Un gran costo? ¿Cual?

-Lo sabras en el momento en que me contestes.

Fin recuerdo

Serena abrio la puerta de la habitacion con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios mirandolos sonreir despues de un largo rato.

-Mamá.

-Bombon ¿desde hace cuanto estas alli?

-No se preocupen, solo queria ver como estaban.

-Muy bien Mamá, Papá me llevara al parque a ver las estrellas ¿Quieres venir?

-No me siento con animos hija, por favor vayan ustedes.

-Bombon.

Ambos la vieron salir contenta pero algo no estaba bien, Seiya Jr lo noto al seguirla a su habitacion.

-¿Mamá te sucede algo?

-Traquilo Seiya no es nada, solo queria que ellos dos no perdieran tiempo juntos como padre e hija.

-No te culpes por lo que paso, Kousagi entendera si le cuentas el secreto de papá.

-¿El secreto?

-Si, que es mujer.

-Seguro lo tomara a ma y me da miedo.

-No creo que pase eso, Kousagi es sentimentalmente extrema que me fastidia y sabes que se repone facilmente si todo marcha bien con Papá.

-Es un mensaje de tu Papá

"Bombon llevare a nuestra hija al parque, le dire toda la verdad de lo que sucedio"

-¿Que dice?

-Le dira todo.

-Eso esta bien.

-Tambien mereces saber todo hijo.

LO DEJARIA TODO

Al llegar al hermoso lugar se sentaron juntos en una de las bancas que daba con el lago que tenia una hermosa vista al ocaso.

-¿Te gusta Kousagi.

-Si, siempre quise venir contigo aqui, me quedaba hasta ver la ultima de las estrellas.

-Lo haremos cada dia sin falta.

-Te creo Papá.

Seiya le tomo la mano entregandole un preciado objeto.

-¿Es el broche de fighter?¿Porque tienes esto Papá?

-Hay algo que debo confesarte.

-¿Papa?

En ese momento aparecio Kakyuu.

-Espero que ya hayas decidido tu destino Fighter.

-Princesa.

-¿Es la futura reina de Kinmoku?

-Si, vaya que eres identica a ella.

-A que te refieres con eso.

-A tu otra madre.

-¿Otra madre?

-No comprendo que quieres decir.

-Basta princesa, dejela en paz, ha venido a hablar conmigo.

-Si por supuesto, ¿Ya decidiste cierto?

-Asi es, y la respuesta es que me quedare con Serena y mis hijos.

-¿Es tu ultima palabra?

-Si majestad.

-Entonces si tanto quieres, te dejare hacerlo si te transformas delante de ella.

Seiya veia la furia de Kakyuu, no podia creer que ella fuera su princesa.

-Hazlo ahora Fighter

-¿Porque te llama como a Shiho Papá?

-Por favor hija perdoname de nuevo por esto.

-¿De que hablas?

Seiya tomo el broche que antes le habia dado a su hija transformandose en fighter delante de ella.

-Mala decision-Dijo Kakyuu y se marcho.

Kousagi estaba tan impactada de verla asi.

-Mi madre tenia razon

Fue lo que pudo decir antes de recordar algo importante.

A la edad de siete años, una tarde se encontraba curiosa de saber mas sobre su padre, Serena estaba tan cansada que fue a la cama.

-¿Mami dime porque Papá no viene?

-No puede hija, esta muy lejos de este tiempo.

-Porque siempre dices esls disparates, el esta aqui y no se lo permites.

-Basta Kousagi, ya mr harte de esto, quiero dormir.

-Dimelo.

-Tu padre es una mujer, ya dejame tranquila ¿quieres?

La pequeña bajo de la cama pensando que estaba un poco tomada.

-Debes estar impresionada de que tu padre y tu heroina sean la misma persona.

-Esto es impresionante, Mamá me lo habia confesado antes hace mucho y crei que estaba borracha.

-Perdoname.

-No hay nada que perdonar Papá, cumpliad con tu deber como sailor mientras mamá me contaba sobre ti, siempre me senti acompañada de ti.

Volvio a ser Seiya y le dio su broche.

-Conservalo por mi, cuidalo mucho.

-Gracias Papá.

Se abrazaro y regresaron a casa mas felices que nunca.


	13. La mentira

Serena estaba en casa despues de que le habia contado toda la verdad a Seiya Jr, este le dio a entender que todo estaba bien y que no le reprocharia nada ya que si sucedió fue por su destino, asi que se sintio feliz de saber que el no era un chico rencoroso, ¿pero como reaccionaria su hija al enterarse de la verdad?

-¿Ahora que sucederá de ahora en adelante?- Dijo mirando la hermosa luna que

-Serena

-Darien ¿que haces aqui?

-Vine a verte porque quede preocupado al igual que Rei con lo de tu hija.

-Aun no han llegado desde que se fueron hace un rato, la verdad estoy muy asustada con esto.

-Imagino que es Kousagui la que te preocupa.

-Si, ya sabes como es.

-No creo que le cause mucha sorpesa.

-Ya sabes como estuvo cuando le menti sobre ti que eras su padre.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

Serena lo abrazo sintiendose aliviada por la ayuda que Darien le estaba dando en ese momento.

-De verdad te agradezco todo lo que haz hecho conmigo, de verdad que no tengo como agradecerte.

-No Serena, yo soy el que estoy agradecido contigo, así que no llores mas ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias Darien.

Seiya y Kousagui llegaron en ese momento viendo aquella escena, Seiya tocio interrumpiendo el abrazo de los dos.

-Seiya, ¿que hacen aquí?

-Le pedí que me trajera para hablar contigo Mama.

-Hija yo...

-Creo que debemos dejarlas a solas-Seiya dijo mirando muy serio a Darien, cosa que este entendió a la perfección.

-Imagino que Seiya ya debe haberte contado toda la verdad de nuestro destino.-dijo dandole la espalda.

-Asi es, me entere de que es una chica, esa misma chica que es fighter.

-Hija.

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones madre, se muy bien por tus historias que mi padre tenia un destino con la princesa Kakyuu.

-Fui una completa tonta despues de que se marcho, el dia de su cumpleaños me di cuenta que lo amaba mas que a nadie en el mundo, no me importo mi futuro como reina de este lugar al lado de Darien, nisiquiera la hija que tendriamos en ese futuro.

-¿Sacrificarias todo por ello? ¿incluso el amor de mi padre?

-Si, pero reaccione a tiempo sin importarme nada, queria ser feliz a toda costa con Seiya, no se si algun dia Rini me perdonara por no dejarla vivir.

-¿Estas arrepentida?

-No, pero esa niña se gano mi corazon, pero despues de todo lo que paso, Seiya se fue para olvidarme, cosa que ninguno de los dos logro hacer, ambos estamos unidos por ese amor.

-Ahora comprendo todo.

-¿Me perdonas por haberte mentido en quien era tu padre?

-Desde luego que si madre, ahora que papa a regresado quiero que estemos mas unidos como una familia que siempre desee tener.

-Pero Seiya quiza tenga que irse pronto con la princesa Kakyuu.

-No se ira Mama, el se quedara con nosotros, ya que ese fue su intercambio para quedarse, asi fue como me revelo que era una star ligth.

-¿Eso fue lo que hizo?

-Ahora mas que nunca quiero empezar las terapias para recuperarme y vivir feliz con ustedes.

Serena la abrazo muy contenta llena de lagrimas.

En la sala de la casa estaban sentados los dos chicos un poco abrumados.

-No entiendo que haces en casa de Serena.

-Solo vine a verla para animarla.

-Imagino que aun sientes algo por ella.

-Ame a Serena con todo mi corazon, pero despues de enterarme que te amaba mas a ti no pude retenerla mas a mi lado, encontre refugio en Rei.

-¿Entonces porque vienes a verla?

-¿Acaso estas celoso?

-Por supuesto que no, se que Serena me ama, eso esta mas que claro.

-Calmate, no sabes lo que he luchado por verla feliz desde el dia que la dejaste, no vengas de inocente que tu le lastimaste el corazon por 15 años dejandola embarazada, al igual que yo la lastime el dia que la trate peor que nada, es por eso que tengo una deuda muy grande con ella.

-¿La lastimaste?

-Cuando se entero que estaba embarazada me hablo y me dijo que te amaba mas que a nada, que se alejaria de mi, fue muy directa al decirme que estaba embarazada, yo de rabia le di una fuerte cachetada y no quise volver a verla, despues de dos años de eso me entere que se habia ido con su tia, fui a verla y le pedi perdon, regreso por Mina y las demas a Tokio para el dia de mi boda con Rei.

-No tenia ni la menor idea que ella sufria por mi culpa, ahora entiendo porque cuando nos volvimos a encontrar mintio hablandote por telefono.

-Ella lo planeo todo, queria darte celos, como veo que te esta pasando a ti.

-Perdon.

-Ten muy claro que amo a Rei y eso jamas cambiara, si amas a Serena demuestraselo siempre y cuida de tus hijos.

-Lo tengo muy claro Darien, gracias por contarme todo.

-¿Que contaste Darien?-Serena llego con Kousagui.

-Que revise los analisis que le hicimos a Kousagui y todo parece indicar que es solo cuestion de tiempo para que sane, lo mismo que te conte hace un rato Serena.

-¿Lo dices enserio tio Darien?

-Si preciosa, no pierdas esa fe que tienes para continuar tu vida normal.

-¿Escuchaste Papa? voy a caminar de nuevo.

Seiya la abrazo tan feliz tomándole la mano a Serena que aun lloraba de emoción.

Un rato después de que se había marchado Darien y que Seiya llevara a la cama a su hija regreso a la sala de estar donde estaba Serena.

-Supongo que estas molesto por que Darien estaba aquí.

-Bueno lo admito, me llene de celos al verte abrazada con el, pero después de que me contó como habían terminado su relación me di cuenta que estaba exagerando todo.

-Perdoname por haberte hecho sentir mal al besar a Darien aquel dia, lo hice para que me reclamaras pero no funciono.

-Sabia que en el fondo me seguias amando.

Seiya la beso llevándola al sofá.

Mientras tanto enAlemania Ami seguia cuidando la recuperacion de su paciente desconocido.

-Algo me dice que no eres de este mundo.

Tienes un grupo sanguineo muy distinto al nuestro. No se si sea conveniente preocupar a las demas, en especial a Serena que tiene problemas.

De repente el hombre desperto un poco alterado y la vio algo nervioso.

-¿Quien eres?

-Soy la doctora Mizuno.

-¿Donde estoy? ¿Que me paso?

-Se encuentra en el hospital, hace unos dias lo encontraron cerca de la playa inconciente y mal herido.

-¿Este es el planeta tierra?

-Supongo que no eres de este mundo.

-La verdad es que no se de donde provengo, no se ni quien soy.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Japon

A la mañana siguiente Serena habia salido muy temprano hacia la escuela ya que Seiya pidio llevar a Kousagui a ver a Darien muy para los examenes previos a su tratamiento, al llegar a la entrada vio a Kakyuu y esto la sorprendio mucho.

-Kakyuu.

-Serena.

-Me agrada verte despues de todos estos años.

-Lo mismo digo, que bueno que viniste.

-No es nada bueno Serena, tu debes saber que la razon por la que estoy aqui es gracias a cierta estrella fugaz que desafio mis ordenes.

-Lamento todo lo que esta sucediendo Kakyuu pero no puedo evitar amar a Seiya con todo mi corazon y mi alma.

-Pero el tiene responsabilidades con su planeta.

-El prometio que no se iria jamas.

-Ahora entiendo que no podre hacer nada.

Se alejo de ella sin mirar a la rubia, pero de la nada se desmayo y esta la cargo hasta llevarla al hospital.

-¿Como esta Doctor?

-Un poco debil pero el bebe que viene en camino esta en perfecto estado.

-¿Un bebe?-Ambas dijeron sorprendidas.

El doctor se marcho y ambas se miraron.

-Esto no puede ser.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Lo que pasa Serena es que el padre de este niño es Seiya.

-¿Que?

-Si, el dia que llego de vuelta hicimos un festejo por su bienvenida y bebio hasta mas no poder, llevandolo a su habitacion me dijo que quedara a su lado, por supuesto que yo me opuse pero el me comenzo a besar y me dijo que queria que te reemplazara.

-Eso es mentira.

-De que otra forma podria tener dentro de mi a ese bebe.

Serena se fue corriendo de aquel lugar mientras Kakyuu sonreia placidamente cumpliendo su objetivo mejor de lo que esperaba.

Serena llego al lago llena de lagrimas, su telefono sono, vio que era el y de rabia lo lanzo al agua.

-Te odio

Comenzo a brillar y desaparecio de aquel lugar.

Seiya penso que Serena estaba ocupada en su clase asi que se fue con Kosagui.

-¿Ya le dijiste?

-Debe estar atareada

-Me muero de ganas de contarle sobre mi avance.

-Poco a poco lograras moverte al cien por ciento mi pequeña.

-¿Crees que este lista para el baile?

-Como dijo Darien, todo a su tiempo.

Alemania.

Ami volvio a casa en medio del aguacero y bajando del taxi vio que alguien estaba en su portico.

-¿Serena?-Estaba convertida en eternal y muy mojada

-Ami, Ayudame- La abrazo y se desmayo

Inmediatamente la llevo adentro.

-Mi amado Kilyan, vamos a ser padres-Kakyuu dijo mirando al cielo.

-No te preocupes pequeño, tendras un nuevo padre que te ame como lo hubiera hecho el.

-Desearia que no hubieras muerto

Se arodillo llorando amargamente su desgracia.

Continuara


	14. la chica misteriosa

En algun lugar de Japón una chica desconocida estaba vigilando la casa de los Tsukino.

De un momento a otro vio llegar a Seiya Jr y no entendia quien era.

-Hola abuela, vengo a buscar a Papá y a Kousagi.

-Lamento decirte que ellos dos se quedaron en casa de tu madre ¿No los viste?

-Es que desperte muy tarde y crei que habian venido aqui ya que mi madre salio muy temprano a la escuela.

-Pero tu deberias estar en la escuela jovencito.

-Lo se abuelo Kenji, pero no pude evitar querer acompañarlos.

-Es mejor que vayas a la escuela o te atrasaras.

-Esta bien ya voy.

-No refunfuñes jovencito, tu padre puede ser una estrella pero era un buen alumno.

-Si eso lo se, mamá no paraba de decirmelo siempre, adios.

-Espero que no llegues tarde hijo y seas como tu madre Serena.

Los tres rieron.

-¿Serena es su madre?-Dijo la chica al verlo correr desesperado.

En Alemania Ami acompañaba a desayunar a Serena, pero esta se veia muy demacrada triste y sin animos.

-¿Puedes ahora si decirme que es lo que te sucede?

-No tengo animos Ami, tampoco quiero que llames a los demas y les digas donde estoy, especialmente a Seiya.

-¿Algo paso con el verdad?

-Solo se le olvido decirme que antes de volver a la tierra se acosto con Kakyuu.

Las lagrimas de la rubia no se hicieron esperar.

-Serena...¿quien te dijo eso?

-La misma Kakyuu me lo confeso cuando se entero que estaba embarazada.

-Dejame por favor-Se fue directo a la habitacion.

Esto tenia muy preocupada a Ami.

Seiya llego en el auto a la escuela para dejar a Kousagi.

-No creo que sea buena idea estar aqui.

-No quiero verte como una niña cobarde, eres mi hija y eres una niña muy valiente como tu mamá.

-¿De verdad era valiente como tu?

-Digamos que aveces se achicopalaba ante el enemigo.

-Y tu le dabas la fuerza ¿Verdad?

-Esa es mi hija, asi quiero verte.

En ese momento vieron llegar a Seiya Jr muy apresurado.

-Nunca crei ver algo asi jovencito.-Dijo ayudando a Kousagi

-¿Papá?

-Ay hermanito, parece que se te pegaron las manias de Mamá.

-No te burles, llegue tarde porque fui a buscarlos en casa de los abuelos y resulto que se quedaron en casa de Mamá y no tuvieron el tiempo de decirmelo.

-Perdona hijo pero tu madre tampoco nos conto que estabas en casa.

-Parece que tenemos que buscar a Mamá para que nos explique porque no nos dijo.

-Tienes razon hermana, Mamá me debe el que este llegando tarde a su clase.

Seiya y Kousagi rieron al verlo mal humorado.

-Imagino que asi eras tu ¿Verdad papá?

-Solo un poco, tambien tiene parte de tu madre.

-Ojala no te escuche mi hermano porque nos la forma.

Rieron hasta llegar al salon en donde vieron a la directora con los alumnos de Serena.

-Chicos.

-Señora directora ¿que esta haciendo aqui?-Dijeron los gemelos.

-Tuve que venir a cuidar a los alumnos de su madre porque no ha llegado.

-¿No ha llegado?-Dijeron los tres.

-Para nada, ¿Ustedes no saben nada de ella?

-Nosotros nos despedimos en casa, es mas vino mas temprano de lo habitual.

-Y en el estacionamiento esta su auto.-Seiya Jr.

-Esto es muy raro.

-¿Crees que pudo haberle sucedido algo?-Kousagi.

-Le avisare a los chicos e investigaremos.

-Dejanos ir Papá-Seiya Jr

-No podriamos quedarnos aqui mientras que a mamá le puede estar pasando algo.

-Por favor haganme caso chicos.

-Disculpe ¿Es usted Seiya Kou el padre de los gemelos Tsukino?.

-Si señora Directora, perdoneme por esto, es que con lo de Serena no tengo cabeza.

-Tranquilo señor Kou, no hay problema en que sus hijos se vayan con usted.

-Gracias por entender señora directora.

Los tres se fueron un poco apresurados al auto de Serena pero no hayaron ninguna pista de ella alli.

Asi que se fueron en el auto de Seiya directamente a casa de Serena.

Kakyuu recien llegaba a casa donde vio recien levantado a Taiki.

-¿Alteza donde estaba? Estaba muy preocupado.

-Solo quise dar un paseo sola, no te preocupes. ¿De nuevo te transformaste en un chico asi de la nada?

-Perdoneme princesa, pero me siento mas comodo asi en la tierra.

-Ya no me importa nada de lo que ustedes tres hagan, ya perdi la lealtad de los tres.

Kakyuu se fue a la cama muy triste.

Taiki queria ir con ella pero su celular sono.

-¿Que sucede Seiya?

-Escucha tio Taiki, debes venir a vernos al templo Hikawa lo mas rapido que puedas.

-¿Paso algo?

-Mamá desaparecio y necesitamos a todos.

Kakyuu escuchaba detras de la puerta.

-Bien ya de inmediato voy para alla, dile a tu padre que no se preocupe que pronto aparecera.

Al colgar vio a Kakyuu que salio algo asustada.

-¿Le paso algo a los chicos?

-Serena desaparecio y voy a reunirme con ellos.

-Hazlo yo me quedare aqui, no tengo animos para nada.

Inmediatamente el chico se fue y ella sonrio.

-Nada impedira que tu y Seiya se separen y se quede a mi lado.

La chica misteriosa llego al hospital en donde sabia que estaba una persona importante en su vida, o al menos eso ella creia.

-¿Darien?

-¿Rini?

Dijo al ver a la chica mas alta de cabellos rosa y ojos color rubi.

N/A

Y la cosa se puso rara ahora .


	15. ¿Donde estas Serena?

Seiya volvio a casa desesperado buscandola con sus dos hijos, no la encontraron alli, tampoco en casa de los abuelos.

-Esto esta muy raro Papá.-Kousagi.

-¿Crees que pudo haberle sucedido algo?-Seiya Jr.

-No seria nada nuevo, ella es la guardiana de la luna, o eso era.

-Vamos a ver a los demás.

-La tía Rei quizá nos ayude.-Kousagi.

-Si, tiene sus poderes misteriosos.

Darien aun estaba atonito ante la presencia de Rini.

-¿Como es que estas aquí?-Darien

-Yo solo puedo decirte que necesitaba verte a ti y a mi Mamá, pero veo que hay algo que cambio aqui ¿No?-Rini

-Escucha Rini, esto es extraño para mi y seguro lo es para ella.-Darien

-¿A que te refieres?-Rini

-A que Serena y yo no estamos juntos porque ella se enamoro de otra persona.-Darien

-¿Que?-El asombro de la chica fue tan evidente que lo único que hizo fue desmayarse.

ALEMANIA

Serena decidio ir a acompañar a Ami al hospital para no sentirse sola, mientras ella revisaba algunos pacientes fue a dar un paseo por los jardines donde estaban algunos enfermos.

El joven la vio detenidamente y su cabeza comenzó a dolerle.

-¿Que le sucede?-Serena se acerco.

-No es nada.

-Llamare a un medico.

-No se preocupe por mi, esto es normal, solo me empezó cuando intente recordar algo al verla a usted.

-¿A mi?

-Si, al parecer tuve algún tipo de accidente y no recuerdo nada de mi vida.

-Seria bueno que yo no recordara nada como usted.

-¿Tiene algún problema?

-El padre de mis hijos me traiciono con otra mujer y yo creí que era la única en su vida.

-Siento que no la estas pasando nada bien.

-No se preocupe por mi, me siento feliz aquí con mi amiga.

-¿No estañas a tus hijos?

-Si por supuesto que los extraño pero no quiero ser egoísta con el, duro años sin saber que teníamos hijos.

-¿Tanto?

-Si, el se fue sin saber que lo estaba hace años.

-Es triste lo que estas pasando, pero no te preocupes, podrás afrontar todo.

-Aun lo amo y eso es lo que mas me duele.-Serena nuevamente se sentía mal.

El joven le tomo la mano y Serena sintió una calidez muy hermosa dentro de su ser,

-¡Serena!-Ami grito desde lejos y se acerco a ellos. -Veo que estas con nuestro paciente.

-Doctora Ami como esta.

-Muy bien, usted se ve de muy buen semblante hoy.

-Si, ahora me retiro, fue un placer conocerla señoritas.

Ami y Serena lo vieron marcharse muy sonrientes.

-¿Quien es ese hombre tan amable Ami?-Serena

-Es un joven que tuvo un accidente que lo dejo inconsciente por varias semanas, me da la impresión de que no es de este mundo.-Ami

-¿No es de este mundo?-Serena

-Su tipo sanguíneo es realmente extraño.-Ami

-Deberíamos tener cuidado, aunque se ve que es un ser muy cálido y bondadoso.-Serena

-¿Estas bien Serena?-Ami noto a su amiga muy desconsolada.

-Si, estoy un poco mas calmada después de hablar con el.

TOKIO

Yaten y Mina habían acudido al templo Hikawa en busca de algún indicio sobre la localización de Serena

-Es muy extraño que Serena haya desaparecido así-Rei

-¿Puedes ver con el fuego sagrado donde esta?-Yaten

-La verdad esto no lo hago desde hace mucho, pero lo intentare.-Rei

-Se que tu puedes Rei, eres aun la guardiana de marte-Mina

-Bien hagamos esto de una vez.-Rei

La chica se puso ante el fuego muy concentrada pero nada aparecía, su impaciencia estaba al borde de la desesperación, hasta que se desmayo y los chicos la sostuvieron.

-Rei ¿Estas bien?-Mina

-Si, solo que...-Le costaba respirar

-¿Lograste ver algo?-Yaten

-Fue algo muy extraño...una persona va a morir.-Rei

-¿Que?-Yaten y Mina dijeron al unisono

Seiya decidió ir con sus hijos al departamento donde estaba Taiki y la princesa.

-Al fin llegas, todos nos esperan en el templo.-Taiki

-No quería venir después de enfrentarme a la princesa.-Seiya

-¿Sucede algo chicos?-Kakyuu apareció como si nada.

-Serena desapareció y no hay rastro de ella, así que vamos al templo Hikawa donde están todos.

-Que le habrá ocurrido.-Kakyuu

-No lo se, pero estoy desesperado.-Seiya

-Cálmate Seiya, veras que aparecerá en cualquier momento, tu al igual que los demás mereces ser feliz.-Kakyuu le sonrio

-¿No se supone que usted estaba enfadada por mi decisión?-Seiya

-En parte si, pero después de meditarlo pues no tuve mas elección que resignarme a que te perderé como Sailor, pero no quiero perderte como mi amigo.-Kakyuu

Taiki vio que esta le tomaba las manos con tanto amor y afecto que por un momento pensó lo que Ami le había dicho.

-Seiya es mejor irnos ahora mismo.-Taiki

-Si.-Seiya se soltó de sus manos y se fue algo pensativo.

Finalmente llegaron al templo y Kousagi no quiso entrar ya que quería relajarse un poco con el ambiente del templo, esto le gustaba cada que iba con Hiro.

A lo lejos noto que había una chica observándola, se preguntaba quien era, isa que se acerco a esta sin temor.

-¿Disculpa buscas a alguien?-Kousagi

-¿eh? solo quería ver este lugar, no te asustes, no te robare.-Rini

-Yo no te tengo miedo, mas bien noto que tu lo tienes, ¿acaso eres un paparazzi que busca a mi padre?-Kousagi

-Eh, si solo que me entere que tuvo hijas con una chica y me causo curiosidad tu parecido con el.-Rini

-Si es cierto, hace muy poco me entere que el era mi padre.-Kousagi

-¿Hasta hace poco?-Rini estaba dudosa

-Si, el estaba muy lejos de aquí, jamas se entero que era mi padre hasta que lo supe y se lo dije en el hospital.

-¿Y que te sucedió?¿Porque estas en silla de ruedas?

-Pues, al enterarme en un diario de mi madre quise salir a buscarla y no me di cuenta que había un auto avanzando rápido y quede inconsciente.

-¿Volverás a caminar?-Dijo la peli rosa algo temerosa tomándole las manos.

-Si, gracias al tío Darien que me ayudara podre hacerlo, al principio tuve miedo y pues mi madre y todos me dieron ánimos para seguir.

-¿Porque hace un momento estabas triste?-Rini

-Mi madre desapareció y no sabemos a donde esta.-Kousagi

-¿Como que desapareció? necesito hablar con ella.-Rini se exhalto

-¿Acaso la conoces?-Kousagi

-Eh...si, soy una pariente lejana que hace mucho estaba en su casa, por favor no le digas a nadie que me has visto.

-¿porque?

-Es un poco complicado de explicar, me tengo que ir...estoy segura que podrás caminar de nuevo.

La chica quedo un poco confundida, aunque le alegro el animo de esa chica desconocida.

-¿Kousagi que sucede?-Seiya

-¿Papá? no es nada, solo que alguien vino a darme ánimos.

-¿Quien?

-No lo se, espero que vuelva a aparecer y te la presentare. ¿La tía Rei logro conseguir donde esta Mamá?

-Solo tuvo una extraña premonición de lo que pasara en el futuro.

-Entonces yo las ayudare a que eso no suceda, si mi madre está en peligro ayudare aunque no tenga poderes como tu.

-Kousagi.

-Solo quiero hallarla papá.

-La encontraremos hija, no pierdas la esperanza de que así será.

ALEMANIA

Taiki había decidido ir a Alemania a ver a Ami a su casa, ahora que la calma de Kakyuu estaba en el ambiente no quería perder la oportunidad de estar a su lado.

Serena estaba organizando el departamento de esta muy distraída, escucho el timbre y fue a abrir pensando que era su amiga.

-Ami que bueno que llegaste

-Ami-Dijo Taiki con un hermoso ramo de rosas.

-¿Taiki?

-Entonces estabas todo este tiempo aquí con Ami, mientras que Seiya esta muy preocupado por tu desaparición.

-No me importa lo que pueda suceder con Seiya, no quiero verlo nunca mas, después de toda las mentiras que dijo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Acaso no sabes absolutamente nada?

-No, quiero que me expliques, tus hijos están sufriendo también al igual que Seiya.

-¿Crees que no sufro después de saber que se acostó con la princesa Kakyuu?

-¿Que estas diciendo?

En ese preciso momento Ami llego a casa observando aquella escena, donde su amiga lloraba en frente de Taiki.

Taiki al verla estaba un poco enojado y a la vez confundido, Serena solo los vio y quiso alejarse.

-Espera Serena, debes aclararme algo de lo que acabas de decirme.

-No, eso te lo dirán Seiya y Kakyuu en su momento, no quiero saber nada de ustedes nuevamente.-Abrió la puerta para marcharse.

-¿Serena a donde vas?-Ami le grito para detenerla.

-Ire a donde tu ni nadie puedan lastimarme, no quiero que le digan a Seiya que me han visto.

Y sin decir mas se fue como un destello de su vista, realmente se sentía muy enojada al verlos juntos.

-¿Sabes que es lo que sucede?-Taiki

-La verdad es que Serena me dijo que Kakyuu y Seiya se habían acostado, que producto de eso ella quedo embarazada.

-Pero que locura esta diciendo esa chica.

-Fue por eso que Serena decidió alejarse, ella misma le dijo.

-Tendré que hablar con esos dos para que me explique esta situación.

-Me quedare aquí a esperar que Serena regrese y me reuniré contigo en Japón.

:LO DEJARÍA TODO:

Mientras tanto Mina había decidido dar un pequeño paseo con sus dos platinados cerca a la playa, esperando noticias de Seiya, sus cabezas estaban hechas un nido de problemas al saber que su amiga no estaba allí.

-Al menos nuestro pequeño esta feliz en este paseo.-Yaten dijo un poco frustrado.

-Pensar que algo puede sucederle a Serena, después de que sus problemas con Seiya se habian solucionado.

-Me temo que algo extraño sucedio para que Serena tomara la decision de irse lejos de Seiya.

-Tiene toda la razón, Serena me había contado que estaba demasiado feliz de estar con el y mas después de que...

-¿Porque te quedas callada?-Yaten la miro un poco enojado.

-Es que no debo contarte, es algo intimo entre ellos dos-La chica estaba roja como tomate.

-No seas así.- La recostó en el suelo subiéndose encima besándola tiernamente y esto la volvía loca.

-Solo si lo hacemos comos chicas, como ellas dos lo hicieron.-Mina soltó aquel comentario llena de pasión por sus besos.

-¿Que?-Yaten estaba como tomate ante aquella revelación- ¿Entonces ellas dos...?

-Si, Serena tuvo una noche con ella, aquel mismo día que te pedí y que no quisiste.

-Ya veo que Seiya no pierde su tiempo.

-No fue el, sino ella la que lo obligo, Seiya estaba casi estupefacto al dia siguiente de saber que habia estado como ella.

-¿Que no sabes que Seiya es celoso aun cuando es una chica? no se siente el mismo.

-Entonces tienen una grave crisis de identidad.

-Pero si quieres podemos estar juntos de esa misma manera para que no sientas envidia de Serena.

-¿Enserio?

-Por supuesto que si, pero solo cuando encontremos a Serena.

-Es una promesa entonces.-Dijo muy coqueta besando a su platinado.

:LO DEJARÍA TODO:

Kousagi llego a casa de sus abuelos junto a Hiro, pues la habia invitado a salir despues de que su padre y su hermano la dejaran con el en el estudio, pues creyeron que era buena idea que se distrajera un poco.

-Me divertí mucho contigo hoy Hiro, me hiciste olvidar por un momento que tengo este problema y que mi mamá desapareció.

-Se que estas pasándola mal, pero desde que te declare mis sentimientos no nos habíamos visto.

-Lo entiendo muy bien, esto no había sido tan difícil hasta que papá y todos me ayudaron, no queria seguir mi vida.

-Quiero que sigas manteniendo esa sonrisa que me gusta Kousagi, tu eres lo que mas amo en este mundo.

Kousagi estaba tan feliz que el chico estuviera a su lado, ambos se acercaron para darse un dulce beso que alguien muy cerca estaba observandolos.

Kousagi la sintió y finalmente se despidió para ir a donde estaba ella.

-¿Que haces aquí Rini?

-Vine a ver a mis parientes en esta casa, ¿Tu vives aquí verdad?

-Si, ellos son mis abuelos maternos, ¿quieres entrar a saludarlos?

-Eh...si

Al entrar vieron que no había nadie, para fortuna de Rini, decidieron cenar lo que les habían dejado y fueron después al jardín.

Rini noto en la mirada de la chica no estaba sonriente como lo esperaba, sentía que el estar allí estaba perjudicando las cosas con su madre y Seiya, ¿Seria ella la razón de seguir existiendo?

-¿En que piensas?

-No se que hago en este lugar Kousagi.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Mis padres desaparecieron hace años y vine a estar en casa de Serena por un tiempo, no creo que sea el momento de verlos con lo que están pasado.

-No digas eso, Papá Kenji y Mama Ikuko te recibirán muy bien.

-Solo quiero saber si Serena lo hará igual, siempre peleábamos por Darien y cosas así.

-¿Que? ¿A ti te gustaba el tío Darien?

-Si, creo que estaba un poco loca, pero ya no-Rio de solo pensarlo.

Kousagi no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, solo quería que ella le explicara, pero en ese momento todos llegaron a casa interrumpiéndolas.

-Que bueno que llegaron ¿encontraron alguna pista?-Kousagi

-No aun, no comprendo que es lo que esta sucediendole para que se aleje asi de mi.

-¿Estas seguro que no se pelearon?

-Claro que no abuelo Kenji, estaban mas que bien.

Ambos se sonrojaron pero Mamá Ikuko le produjo asombro la chica al lado de Kousagi.

-¿Quien es esa niña?

-Dice que es una pariente lejana de la familia, ¿no la recuerdan?

-La verdad no querida.

Rini estaba mas que asustada con eso, esta vez no tenia su Luna pelota para hechizarlos, asi que se fue corriendo.

-Ella me dijo que hace años estuvo aqui despues de que sus padres murieron.

-En verdad tiene cierto parecido a Serena-Seiya

-Eso lo note Papá.-Seiya jr.

Kousagi decidio ir a buscarla, no sabia como pero la encontro en la fuente donde cada tardes despues de clases iba con Hiro.

-Nisiquiera podre ayudarte antes de que desaparezca de este mundo Mamá.

Kousagi noto aquel resplando de su corazon y una forma brillante aparecio frente a ella.

-No tengas miedo Rini, Serena te necesita y es por eso que te envie al pasado para evitar un desastre en este nuevo futuro.

-Pero si no lo logro, quiero encontrar a la que aun es mi Mamá y explicarle que el futuro desaparecio y soy la unica que vive para evitar lo que vendra.

-Tu junto a las sailor lo lograran uniendo sus fuerzas.

-No se como les dire que aun viva con Serena y Darien separados, soy una alucinacion.

-Rini, yo tampoco me explico como estas aun aqui, quizas es por esa mision de hayar a esa persona.

Kousagi cada momento entendia menos, se acercaba poco a poco para poder hablar pero aquella luz desaparecio dejandolas frente a frente asombradas.

-¿No eres de este futuro? ¿Eres Rini la hija de mi madre y Darien en ese futuro que destruyo?

Rini estaba mas que petrificada de solo escucharla.

N/A

Disculpen la demora pero andaba en asuntos importantes.

Espero les guste este capitulo.


End file.
